Leap of Faith in John & Punk
by CMP7JSC1000
Summary: WWE superstar John Cena tries his hand at dating WWE superstar CM Punk, with the help of his friend, RKO, Miz, Ziggler and Milek(Fictional)
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Courage

Sex & Guts:Into a star

John sat there, watching, drooling. Cena watched as his CM Punk squared off with Ziggler. A tall muscular figure approached him, beside him was a smaller figure, it was "the Awesome One" The Miz, walking as close to the personification of lust, Randy Orton.

"Hey!" Miz called out to Cena

Cena didn't hear The Awesome one as he was lost in the ongoing match.

"Hey! Froot loops!" Orton called out louder than Miz had.

Cena looked at the two men as if he had just snapped out of a daze. "It's Fruity Pebbled, nimrod!" Cena said with a smirk.

"he's really pissed that you distracted his eye fuck Sesh with Punk" Miz laughed

Last week, Cena had a conversation with Punk in the gorilla. Cena got the feeling that Punk was flirting with him. ever since, Cena turned into a love struck idiot around Punk, he got feeling for Punk that he never had before. He told his good friends Mile Mizanin and Randy Orton a day after he developed these feelings.

"John Fucking Cena!" Miz snapped while laughing.

" you have got to get over him!, he's not gay!" Orton said " maybe I can turn him" Cena said with a gleam of hope and his billion dollar smile that could charm a cobra. " I don't think that even Super Cena can turn the Straight Edge superstar" Miz said smiling but his smile faded as he saw Cena began drifting to the match with Ziggler and Punk.

" up to the usual eye fucking?" Cena heard a voice approaching. it was the new President of WWE, Nick Milek. He was a 24 year old prodigy, he was usually the shortest person in the room, unless Hornswoggle was running around. Milek was smart, sharp, intelligent, he could read people like no one could! it's like everyone was naked to him!

Yep, still eye-fucking Punk!" Orton said as He, Miz and Milek glanced at John's barely open mouth drooling. "John you'll catch flies!" Milek said as he, Orton and Miz laughed.

Meanwhile, John wasn't aware of anything around him, his head was just brainstorming. What if he was in there with Punk, God what he would do. If there was 1 think John was known for, it was his respect for the slogans he says and stands for as a WWE superstar.


	2. Chapter 2: Invite

"1... 2... 3!" the bell rang the match was over, CM Punk climbed on the top of the turnbuckle and shouted "Best in the World!" while holding the arm targeted by Ziggler the entire match. "huh... what?" Cena said turning towards Milek and Miz, who stood there, arms crossed, shaking their heads. "what?... what? Cena asked with a faint smile! "just ask him out!" Milek said giving John a huge smile, suddenly, the blue-eyed muscular, John Cena blushed.

"I can't, what if he says no?" Cena said, losing his smile. " then he's an idiot!" Mike said sitting next to Cena putting an arm around him.

"wait, where's Orton?" Cena asked. " he left for his interview segment with Sheamus" Mike answered.

"we-" Cena was cut off by the tattooed, muscular, tight assed Straight edged superstar walking through the curtain. "Heeeey Punk!" Milek said, if there was 1 thing he loved, it was making people feel awkward!

"hey PJ!" punk said, to this day, no one knows why Cm punk had ONLY called Milek PJ. "good match" Cena said, trying not to smile.

Ziggler walked through the curtain and walked into Cena, Milek and Miz smirking while Cm punk smiled awkwardly. "uuuh, hi?" Ziggler said. "Hey, Nick, wanna join us? we're heading to Pizza Hut!" Milek asked.

"yea sure!" Nick said smiling and grabbing a wet towel off the table beside the ramp. "Punk you up for it?" Cena asked trying to hide the look of hope on his eye. "yea!" Punk said.

Cena was too busy watching Punk's sweet, firm ass walk away to take a shower while he didn't notice Milek watching Nick Nemeth wipe his sweet, sweet muscular body wiped by the wet towel. Yes, Milek had feelings for Dolph, who didn't. His patented 'Ziggle Wiggle could turn on anyone and everyone.


	3. Chapter 3: Group Date

"Nice shirt, Nick" Milek said sarcastically squinting his eyebrows. inside, he was wishing he could just run up to Ziggler and suck his tongue out. "yea thanks, you're full of it!" nick said smiling as he locked his change room. was he flirting with Milek? God he wish he knew!

* * *

"all right, you got this, guys wanna be you, guys wanna be with you!" Miz said massaging Cena's shoulders in his lock room, pumping him for the group date. Orton was standing, leaning against a locker, he was already in his clothes for the entire night.

"you guys know this is a group date?" Orton said. "oh come on! You guys are my friends" Cena said standing up and facing the viper

" I know you guys better help with my plan to get with Punk" Cena said crossing his arms raising one if his eyebrows. "what, like sit together leaving 2 empty seats for you and Punk?" Orton asked with a mocking smile.

"exactly, our guys Horny, we have to take care of him" Miz said, not realizing that his words didn't come out as he had wanted. the 3 men laughed out loud as they grabbed the last of their things in the lock room.

* * *

"Hey, make sure you leave 2 seats for punk and Cena to sit together" Milek said. he and Ziggler had arrived before everyone else, "wait, I knew it!" Ziggler said feeling do great to be right.

"I knew Cena had a crush on Punk!" Milek was surprised! "really, how?" Dolph out on his most smug look "well, let's just say, I'm that damn good!" The two men laughed as the waitress approached them. She takes their orders as The rest if the gang arrived.

it was painfully obvious that the men had planned out where they would sit. too bad it wasn't as smooth as John had imagined.

"hell's wrong with you people?" punk asked nervously. "nothing, well not physically, have a seat" Orton said directing Punk to the empty seat beside Cena.

The waitress took their orders, she was a nervous wreck! she had played it cool with just Milek and Ziggler, but in the presence of Mr HLR made her shake so much, she couldn't even hold her pen.

the guys had talked for an hour, without even realizing it.

"hey, me & Mizzy better go!" Orton said.

"Mizzy?" Dolph asked

"say another word, I'll cut your tongue off!" The Miz said blushing a bright shade of red. meanwhile gathering his things. The two men left as soon as they weren't in the busy restraunt, they held hands as they got in Orton's car.

"Those two are hornier than a raging bull!" Cena said, laughing at his own joke "get it?... Raging?"

no one laughed, the remaining guys just looked at John like he was crazy. but a smug smile peaked at Cm Punk's luscious lips "you are too corny!" Punk said. John smiled nervously and bit his lip as he looked down. Nick and Milek just watched the back and forth between the two superstars. "I'm sick of this!" Ziggler laughs as he gathers his things, Milek laughed and followed the hot blonde.

"what's those fucker's problems?" Punk asked. "Sexual tension... it's too much" Cena said as he and Punk laughed. Punk moved across from Cena. Poor Cena was afraid that Punk was moving away from him. it hurt him a little to just smell Punk's sweet scent leave his atmosphere.

"your eyes are green!" punk realized as he was settling across Cena. "Yea, it matches my shirt" Cena smiled tugging on his Never Give Up T-shirt. Cena suddenly became nervous, his palms were getting clammy, he felt as if the room got hotter, and his heart was beating do hard he was scared Punk could hear it.

"you know, I gotta say. You impressed me when you first started wrestling, I actually came over to Indy and watched you fight. I thought you would definitely be a future WWE champion" Punk suddenly started blushing. Cena was surprised to see his crush blushing at his words "thanks John! wow! I impress SuperCena!" Punk mocked . John hated being called that, but with Punk, it was hot!

"nice match with Ziggler!" Cena said

"thanks, right now, I just feel hot!, noodle-hair knows his way around the ring" Punk stated

Cena laughed, but was even more nervous, what was worse was that he has getting an erection. "hey, how about we go to my place and watch a movie!" Cena said, suddenly feeling a huge weight off his shoulders. "sure, sound fun!" Punk said.

Cena's heart was racing! he couldn't Believe he's taking the man if his dreams to his house!

Punk and Cena paid the bill, laughing when they realized that Orton, Miz, Dolph and Milek had left them with the bill. The two left the restaurant and drive to Cena's place.


	4. Chapter 4: Threesome

John Cena and Cm Punk walked into Cena's apartment. Punk immediately surveyed the area. every part of it. it was a one bedroom apartment, no TV in the living room, just the bedroom. Punk was slightly exited when he realized that the only TV in the apartment was in the bedroom. Punk was never a 'gay' person. Never really went through that 'phase', but a part of him was saying, John is an exception.

"nice place JonJon!" Punk said, still studying the room.

"thanks, PunPun" Cena said, he was a little gleeful that Punk had a nickname for him. and he was smiling at Punk's smile from hearing John refer to him as PunPun.

Punk jumped at Cena's bed, while Cena went to get his remote for Netflix. "You pick the movie!" Cena said handing the remote to Punk. "Have you seen the movie threesome?" Punk asked, Cena's heart started pounding as loud as a drum!

but to avoid an awkward moment, he answered "no, what's it about?" Cena was acting clueless "well, it's about roommates that have a threesome with the other dorm mate" Punk said. again, the thought came to Cena, is he flirting with me?

5 minutes into the movie, Cena and Punk were sitting side by side on the bed's headrest. "Hey, John, we're good friends right?" Cena became nervous at the question, yet he was a bit stung that Punk said friends because John wants to be more than friends. "uuuh... yea!" Cena said, trying to not sound too enthusiastic.

"we'll then can you cuddle with me?, I like to cuddle when watching a movie!" Punk asked nervously yet flirtatiously. "sure!" John said, not being able to hide a smile.

The two WWE superstars were cuddling on the bed. Punk's head was resting on Cena's hard and muscular chest. Punks arm was wrapped around john's muscular arm. John was exited! a physical connection was a physical connection. John was more than willing to take what he can get.

John watched as the cast of the movie were at the river kissing and caressing each other, he notices that Cm Punks eyes were closed, He found it cute. although the bulge in his pants was killing him. So close, yet so far apart! Cena thought.

The movie had ended, Punk was fast asleep, Cena found his little faint snoring really cute. Cena was tempted, he was tempted to touch Punk. when will I have a better opportunity? he thought. Slowly, Cena moved his whimpering lips towards Punk's and the bugle in his pants made a triumphant return and Cena brushed his lips to punk's. Cena pulled back, he watched the straight edged superstars eyes to see if they would open, they didn't, Cena wanted more.


	5. Chapter 5: Asleep

Punk was still continuing with those faint little snores. John had been able to move his arm from around Punk and vice Versa withought waking him up. Cena carefully, steadily, pulled up Punks' shirt, but not off. Cena immediately went after the nipple rings that turned him on more than anything in his life!

Cena sucked at Punk's hard nipples, licked them, even snuck in a pinch or two. Cena had been careful as to watch to see if Punk was waking up, he wasn't.

John, being the goody goody that he was, was really worried that Punk would wake up and punch him in the face, or worse, end their friendship.

John continued sucking on Punk's nipples and his nipple ring. He heard faint moans of pleasure from Punk which in no way helped the bulge in his jorts. he was so hard it hurt.

After sucking on Punk's nipples he got up from the bed, steadily, making sure he wouldn't move the bed too much and wake the sleeping beauty that was Phil Brooks!... John unzipped his zipper and pulled down his jorts just enough for his patterned briefs to peak out with his sexy bulge. he grabbed his Dick, quietly moaned Punk's name, not his wrestling name, but his real name. John pulled his throbbing cock from his briefs and placed it in Punk's hands. he started out slow, but picked up the pace as he thrust in and out of Punk's hand. John was moaning, a little louder than before. but so was Punk. John could hear Punk's voice saying his name "John... John" it brought John closer to his climax.

John could feel it, he was about to cum, but he would need to be careful as to not get his cum on Punk's face and wake him up, but right when John was about to cum, Punk woke up!


	6. Chapter 6: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh sorry?

"uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh " John's heart was pacing, he was breathing harder, he was terrified yet turned on because even though Punk was awake, he was still grabbing at John's hard, Muscular, throbbing Cock!

"well?" punk asked, wanting an explanation yet still grabbing at John's Dick. Punk was so turned on, you could even see the tent building up in his own jeans. "I'm sorry?" John said.

Punk swallowed, hard. but without even noticing, he was slowly jerking Cena off. Punk came to and snapped out of it. by then his mind was filled of all the kinky things he could do with John! Which he found really suprising because he has no idea of what really happens when two men have sex.

"uuuh I think I better leave" Punk said, getting upright then standing up, still grabbing Cena's cock. "oh! right!" Punk said finally releasing the throbbing cock and leaving the apartment.

John was befuddled, he remained how he was, he had been standing the way he was for what had been 4 minutes, his cock as hard as when Punk was holding it like a handle.

Cena fell onto his bed, stunned, confused, aroused. so many questions in his head, are we still friends? she did he not let go of my cock? does he hate me? John just sat there and thought.

about a minute after laying on his bed thinking, he looked down at his dick, not getting any less hard. "this is your fault!" John said talking to his own length which was leaking with pre-cum. John then got his Mac off the first shelf of his dresser. he then proceeded to search up pictures of Punk, on Instagram, Twitter and Tumblr. He found everything he wanted to, he jerked himself off to Punk, cleaned himself off and went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7: Friends? Hell No!

Next week on Raw, John walked into the arena, scavenging for Punk. Since that night at Cena's apartment, Punk and Cena have been playing hide and seek.

John, completely distracted bumped into one of his friends "Heeeey Cena! haven't talked since we went to Pizza Hut, you know, being the president of a company's hard work!" Milek said with a smug look "especially with Vinny Mack always breathing down your neck.

"yea, yea" Cena still looking for Punk

Milek studied Cena carefully, his eyes were a little red, so he wasn't sleeping enough, he wore his black shirt with green shoes, so he's distracted. something happened with him and punk! Milek thought! "spill it!" Milek said with the world's biggest smirk

"what?" John said putting on his most 'innocent' face, but Milek was no fool!

"Fine, you don't wanna talk, we won't..." Milek started to walk away, not that John noticed "...by the way, you're teaming with punk to face team he'll no tonight!" Milek said. that caught Cena's attention. Cena just stared at the back of the blonde's head, knowing that he's smirking right now, Milek didn't even need to turn around for John to know that. Milek was always the smartest person in the room.

"I have a match with punk?" Cena asked, Milek turned around "good luck!" he turned around and continued walking in that smug and egotistical walk which John had found to be a combination of Vince and Jericho's walk!

"Hey!" Cena knew who it was, he turned to see Orton with his boyfriend right beside him in his arms, The Miz. "heard you have a match, you're gonna be teaming with punk?" Miz asked.

"yea!... I am!" Cena said sounding exited as he'd ever been lately, Cena ran off to change into his ring gear, as he was running, he could hear the Miz yell "Keep it in your pants, not the ring!"

* * *

Punk was in the gorilla, ready for his match with John, he was as nervous as he'll!

"can we talk?" punk heard Cena's gentle voice behind him when he was sitting in the couch watching the show. "we have a match, we can't talk now!" Punk said trying to make a good enough excuse to get out what he knew would be an awkward conversation with Cena. "then when?",Cena asked getting frustrated "please, I need to talk to you" Cena's words made punk melt, the way he said it, made him melt to the little pout that Cena was Giving him.

"fine, we'll talk after our match!" Punk said, trying not to smile as John yelled "yay" and jumping to sit beside him on the brown leather couch.

Glen Jacobs and Bryan Danielson walked past John and Punk sitting on the couch. "Goat face, Personification of dementia, good luck!, you'll need it!" Punk said smugly. "ha ha! original" Bryan said brushing in his beard.

"a little confident are we?" said the seven foot monster. "well you guys are good, it's not gonna be a cakewalk but-" Cena was interrupted by Punk "Cena! Stop trying to pep up our opponents!" Punk said smiling at Cena. "oh, sorry" John said, a little embarrassed.

Flight of The Valkyries suddenly hit and Bryan walked up the ramp and through the curtain. Then, Explosives hit and Man on Fire hit and Kane walked out to his tag team partner. Then Cult of Personality hit and Punk walked out his entrance, then John Cena did his entrance and was ready to team with Punk.

* * *

Mid-match, Punk was getting his sweet ass handed to him by Kane, John was doing his best to keep his eyes on Punk's ass, but made sure to make sure the cameras didn't catch it. Punk was trying to escape the big red monster's hold and tag in his partner, Cena. Punk then got a kick in on Kane, then the momentum of the match started to rise.

Punk copies Cena's comeback, shoulder block, shoulder block, then the spin out back breaker. the look on Cena's face was a mix of surprise and flattery. Punk then proceeded to the 5-knuckle shuffle when he turned to John and waved his hand in front if his face to make and say 'you can't see me!' by then, Cena was smiling like a love struck idiot. Punk finished off the 5-knuckle shuffle when he dropped his fist in the big red monster's face, he then set him up with a wake up taunt. when Kane turned around, Punk lifted Kane up over his shoulders, ready to deliver the attitude adjustment. He stumbled back a little and John got the tag on punk's back. Punk let Kane go, then he ran and tagged in his partner Bryan. Cena threw Bryan to the corner and ran and delivered the high knee on Bryan, then executed the running bulldog. Cena delivered the GTS and pinned Bryan for the 3 count!

* * *

"what was up with that?" Cena asked as he and Punk went up the stage and through the the curtain. "Eeh, just trying to have some fun!" Punk replied smiling. Cena shook his head as he and Punk walked down the ramp, he then said to Punk "hey, it's time to talk!" Punk's smile then faded "uuuuh can I change first?" Punk asked, hoping he could run away right then and there, but he was exhausted. "nope, now!" Cena said grabbing Punk by the arm and walking into his locker room.

"ok, look, John, I just wanna be friends!" Punk yelled as to avoid Cena saying anything. Cena looked like he had just been punched in the gut. "I've never been gay, I never even considered being gay" Punk continues, obviously lying.

" Well, then why were you mumbling my name in your sleep, and why didn't you let go of my dick after you woke up?" Punk's face blushed a bright red, he was stunned, surprised and even aroused at the dream of Cena and his huge cock. "uuuuuh" Punk was speechless "huh, never thought I'd see the day The Voice of The Voiceless was speechless" Cena mocked.

"look John, I just-" Punk was cut off by Johns lips making contact with Punk's.

Cena felt like all the blood on his body was rushing to his dick. His head was swimming with kinky thoughts of fucking Punk like there is no tomorrow. Best part was, Punk wasn't fighting it, he let johns tongue in his mouth and was sucking and licking it the entire time. Punk has his back to the locker, John was grinding him like there was no tomorrow, no time for regret and no time or need to look back.

Cena hated himself for what he did next but he let go of Punk and broke the hot, luscious kiss and said "uuuh, yea, I'm really sorry, I couldn't help it" Punk then opened his eyes, exhaling, looking a little disappointed "uuuh, it's fine, obviously, I wasn't really against it! " Punk said. He was hoping Cena didn't notice the bulge that had formed in his pants.

John slightly smiled before saying "uh, you wanna come over for a movie?" Punk knew Cena was flirting "uh, yea, definitely!" punk said. Cena was surprised that Punk hasn't run out of there as soon as the kiss had begun. "I got- I gotta, uh, shower" punk said, without even making eye contact, smiling like a ninny. "ok, see ya, PunPun" Cena walked out of the lock room and left Punk standing there, Aroused, smiling, and nervous.


	8. Chapter 8: Tri-Tone

Cena walked into his lock room, showered, his cock as hard as stone. He got out, in just a towel, his bulge still showing. He then got ready and sat on the bench after he out on his best clothes, a long sleeve shirt with a skull pattern, jeans that hugged his ass just perfectly, he looked sexy as hell.

"God!, I look like Orton!" Cena said "waaaait..." Cena realized under his nervousness, he had taken Orton's clothes, it made sense considering how the shirt hugged his large muscular arms.

Tri-tone... Tri-tone

the sound of his iPhone beeping made him reach into his suitcase and quickly search for it, hoping it was Punk. Cena was a little disappointed to see it was Orton instead.

RKO: Heeey JC, wazz up?

JohnJohn: I kissed Punk! btw, you left your suitcase here

RKO: WHAT?! who cares about the suitcase? did Punk kick you and your balls to the curb?

JohnJohn: nah, he kissed back!

RKO: woah! no way!

JohnJohn: Yep! he didn't even break it! I did, then invited him to mi house 4 a movie! he said yes!

RKO: You go JC!... Mike says (as The rock) FIIIINALLY! it's about damn time!

JohnJohn: lol, btw, I'm borrowing your clothes!

RKO: Fine, but try not to get any... liquids on it

JohnJohn: Lol. no promises ;)

RKO: eeh, I'm disgusted... & a little horny!

JohnJohn: good thing yo F-buddy Mike's there!

RKO: eeh you're right! I'll make sure he does something about that!

JohnJohn: TMI, Thx!

RKO: :0 - mike!

JohnJohn Cena: Eeeeeeeeew! didn't I say TMI?!

RKO: a pics worth 1000 words!... so what're you gonna do with punk?

JohnJohn: well, I thought I might make him horny throughout the entire movie, then fuck his brains out

RKO: you go John! but good luck!... if it was me, I'd fuck his little ass as soon as he goes through my door!

JohnJohn: yea... ok!, I'll make sure to tell Mizanin!

RKO: I was kidding!

JohnJohn: IK!, Got any tips to tease him? you're the biggest tease I know! the entire lock room agrees!

RKO: Don't I know it! ;:)... but sure, here's what you do... 1) wear tight clothing, 2) low ride 3) make sure you're wearing a nice scent, borrow some of mine(in side pocket) 4) get some candy and eat it in front of him, feel free 2 share!(kisses... lollipops work gr8!) and finally, be a smug, sexy S.O.B.. like me!

JohnJohn: oh you're good!, ps. PPL say Vince has a huge ego, but he's got nothing on you!

RKO: I know!... gotta go, segment coming up!

JohnJohn:k c ya!

RKO: c ya, btw, don't 4get to wear protection... Trojan maaaaaaaaaaan!

JohnJohn: lol, k... Thx!

Orton: btw, bring my suitcase 2 the hotel!

JohnJohn: got it! gotta get some candy!

RKO: You haven't had sex in a while, have you ;:/ ?

JohnJohn: Fuck you, i'm gonna throw you and your luggage out of my hotel room!

RKO: 1, don't fuck me, Fuck Punk! 2, if i go out the window, im taking you with me!... Hav fun!


	9. Chapter 9: Anxious

Punk was a nervous wreck, he had finished getting ready. it felt like he was getting ready for his 1st date. He had to change 14 times, he was so exited even through his nervousness.

Punk laid on the bed, thinking of all that could happen tonight. He couldn't help but remember how he held John's cock... he wondered how it would feel to have that huge cock in his ass. Punk was getting horny.

It was Punk's first gay feelings that had a chance of being handled, he was really looking forward to tonight. Punk genuinely felt like he was horny, he was getting horny! He was surprised, shocked!

He felt his cock getting hard, he started to moan, remembering the dream he was having about John before he woke up with his hand on John's throbbing cock.

he was dreaming that he and John were still watching the movie threesome... it made him so horny! throughout the entire movie, he wanted to just hop on John and ride him like a hoarse! He kissed John and John immediately took his pants off and let Punk suck his 9 inch!... then John pulled off punk's pants and started sucking punk's dick..."John... John" he said, enjoying Cena all over his cock... but then the dream turned into a nightmare when he woke up... but the dream was nothing compared to what he woke up to, his hand was on Cena's dick... god how he remember the feeling of the full dick in his hands... he couldn't even let go!

Punk awoke from his daydream and had his pants pulled down to his ankles, his leg went over the edge of the bed, his hand was wrapped around his cock, jerking it... slowly. To the man that he had secretly idolized from his indy days. He couldnt help but remember those tights Cena wore on his rookie years.

Aside from kinky thoughts of Cena, Punk thought to himself, he was a virgin to gay sex then he pulled his pants up but not on, he walked and got his HP laptop out of his suitcase.

He looked through gay porn sites, trying to get a sense of what to expect... from and to ! He found what he thought were the sexiest videos and jerked his dick off!... eventually, he tugged and tugged on his dick, then shouting John's name, he released, over the laptop that was beside his body, and over his shirt.

"shit!" punk said realizing he stained his 'carefully chosen shirt'. with a sigh of pleasure, he got up and went to the bathroom to clean himself off. After, he went through all his clothes and found another shot the found fit. Then cleaned off the last remaining cum from his laptop.


	10. Chapter 10: I love Pie

knock knock

"coming!" Cena shouted. outside the door, punk smirked, you're gonna be!, he thought. John ran to the door like he was about to see someone he hadn't seen in years!, an old friend, or a high school crush. Cena stopped to stopped at the mirror beside the door, he checked himself, I think I'm ready, he thought, doubtfully. Cena opened the door.

"hey JohnJohn!" Punk said, trying to flirt.

"hey PunPu-" Cena was cut off by Punk's sweet cherry red lips contacting with his. John tried to stick his tongue in Punk's mouth, Punk gladly obliged. The two tongues fought for dominance, John's won. John was already hard as fuck!, my god! he just walked through the door and I'm already ready to cum, Cena thought.

John's thoughts were cut off when Punk broke the hot kiss and let walked over to John's room, turning around he asked "so... what movie are we watching?" Punk asked.

"huh?... uuuh, uuuh, I uh, don't know" Cena said in what seemed to be a daze. Fuck, i'm supposed to be the tease, Cena mentally punished himself but remembered Punk's question and answered "you pick!"

"alright, I pick... American Pie... The Reunion!" punk said in his most seductive voice.

Cena went right back to his thoughts, but watching the sexy look Punk gave him. "all right! let's find it!" Cena said, snapping out of his daze "sounds fun, I've heard it's great!"

"you've never seen it?" Punk asked with a smile "I think you'll like it!" punk flirted meanwhile biting and sucking on his lip ring and walked into Cena's room.

Punk looks so fucking hot!, Cena thought, a little surprised, Punk had already began rubbing off on him. no pun intended. Punk was wearing a short sleeve shirt, it had pockets with buttons on the arms/shoulders, he was wearing a sort of track suit, the type you could hear when he was walking, it was pretty tight, so tight you could see the faint outline of Punk's cock! and best of all, you could see Punk's firm, round ass through them. He bent over the turn the box on, he had his top half bending over, making a curve on his ass, John could see he wasn't wearing underwear or briefs.

is he teasing me?, John couldn't help but wonder, so much if his plan to tease Punk! He was halfway from taking off his pants when Punk kissed him earlier!

Punk, with a smile, grabbed the remote John didn't even realize had picked up. he walked over to Cena's bed and turned the TV to the Netflix box input.

Punk found and started the movie, he was laying on the headboard next to John, like last time. Cena kept reminding himself of Orton's tips to tease punk. he was low riding his Jeans, check, John said mentally, he ate the candy, seductively, John took the candy off the cubbies beside his bed. he asked punk if he wanted a kiss.

"sure!" punk said, he saw the candy in john's hand, but rather than taking it, he moved the top half of his body and kissed John. He then went back to lying beside John.

"hey, you wanna cuddle?" Punk asked with a sexy pout, John just couldn't resist... he nodded his head, slightly mesmerized by Punk's pout. Punk layer his head on john's chest, but this time using his left hand to softy rub cena's chest and abs.

"why do you smell like sweat and desperation?" punk asked smiling. John was slightly nervous, he said " uuuh, it's Orton's cologne, Sweat... by desperation!" Cena said, hoping Punk had been joking. punk laughed" I'm kidding, I know it's Orton's cologne, it surrounds him more than oxygen!" Punk joked, Cena laughed " yea... I think he has it automatically built into his shower" Cena joked, making the straight edged superstar laugh.

The movie continued, they got to the part when Jim's wife and best friend walked in to find him naked... the when his dick showed, uncensored, Punk and John laughed out loud. Punk turned his head away from the TV and to john's chest" tell me when it's over" punk said " it's over!..." Cena said "haven't you seem this movie before?" Cena asked, "yea but I never get used to that part." Punk replied, with his face still on John's chest. he opened his eyes and moved his face towards John and kissed him.

The two WWE superstars were Horny as hell, they wanted to do something about it, and they intended to.


	11. Chapter 11: I love pie Part 2

Cena and Punk were kissing passionately, both of them with their dicks hard as fuck! Punk climbed on top of John's body, still not breaking the kiss.

John moved his hands, rubbing punk's waist, slowly... then moving them down to his ass. John moved his hands over Punk's ass, squeezing on occasion. The his Dick just got harder when Punk started grinding the bulge in Cena's jeans with his own.

Punk moaned quietly, obviously trying to hide it from John. Cena found it cute. They broke the kiss, running out of breath, then John moved his mouth from Punk's chin to his Chest. John started sucking and licking Punk's nipple rings, remembering the first time he did that which was the last movie night.

"please moan my name" Cena said softly, Punk, gladly obliging. "Cena, ooh, Fuck! Cena!" Punk said softly, he loved the feeling of John's lips on his hard and erect nipples. John was moving towards Punk's Cock, John was taking his time. Punk loved that, it made him harder, if it was even possible. Punk was so hard, it hurt to have his cock constricted in his somewhat loose pants.

Cena slowly pulled Punk's pants down slowly, Cena knew what he was doing. Cena then unzipped his own suffocating cock out if his jeans and tight trunks. Cena's cock was dripping with pre-cum.

John licked the tip of Punk's cock, then moved down to his balls, making sure to lick thoroughly. "you fucking tease!" Punk said smirking. John just smiled, glad he at least got to tease Punk.

John took punk's full length in his mouth, Cena knew just what to do. it was like having a lollipop. Cena licked the head of Punk's dick as if it was just as sweet as an actual lollipop.

"John, I'm gonna cum!" Punk said, his eyes closed, John's mouth and saliva now half of punk's pre-cum. "I'm gonna cum!" Punk repeated, louder, John knew Punk was close, Punk moaned and moaned and moaned, louder each time. Cena stopped sucking Punk's cock right at his edge.

Punk started breathing heavy, as if he just came. Cena moved to lie down beside punk, he faced him, holding his head up with his hand. "please suck my dick" Cena said, attempting to copy Punk's pout from earlier before. Punk nodded his head, eagerly.

Punk copied john's movements, starting from John's neck to his nipples then to his waist, he was also thinking back to earlier the day when he was watching his gay porn, thinking about what the stars did in the videos. Punk got to John's Cock, licked it at where the hole and vein met with the tip of his tongue, he then blew on it. John moaned out in pleasure, "it's now your turn to say my name!" Punk said smiling. "Punk, please don't stop!" Cena begged. Punk didn't. he repeated licking Cena's cock's pleasure spot and blowing. Punk had just started and he was an expert.

He then took Cena's cock in his mouth, gagging at first, causing Cena to softly laugh. Punk then just imagined what the porn stars were doing, he took John's moans as a review on how he was doing. It turned Punk on to see SuperCena moaning like a bitch.

Cena got up and Punk stopped, "let me lick your 'American Pie'" Cena said. "So corny" Punk smirked "so horny" Cena said, causing Punk to laugh.

John directed Punk to the bed, Punk got on the bed and lifted his ass as the porn stars did on his websites. John was impressed, it's like Punk had done this before.

John climbed on the bed, on his knees, now completely naked, stuck his tongue in Punk's Shaft, enjoying the ass he's always wanted to taste since the day they met. John continued eating his ass, he had his hands grabbing both cheeks firmly! Squeezing and rubbing.

After 4 minutes, Cena lit up like a Christmas tree when Punk asked him "Can I ride your cock... please?" Cena, without hesitation, said "yes" and while he was getting into position, he rubbed his twitching and hard cock.

Bareback, Punk sat on the head of Cena's cock"got its so big!" Punk said, however enjoying the feel, then Cena grabbed Punk by the hips and pulled him down on his cock. Punk, first slowly moving up and down on the large sized cock.

"you're soo tight, Punk!" John said moaning as Punk's ass hopped on his cock. "This fucking hurts!" Punk said sounding angry "wanna stop?" Cena asked with concern "if you do, I'll fucking kill you" punk replied.

Punk continued riding Cena's cock for about 6 minutes, that was all he could take. Then he laid on his back and John lined up his Cock with Punk's entrance.

Cena, stuck the head of his cock in punk's ass, pleased with the moan that escaped the straight edge superstar. "You are suck a tease!" Punk said "actually, I just think if it as... taking my time" Cena said with a sexy grin.

"yea well y-" Punk had to stop there to growl as Cena, without warning, stuck his full length into CM Punk. "You suck!" Punk said strolling his cock. Cena smiled as he kept at a steady pace with Punk. "faster, fuck me faster" punk said.

"sorry, you gotta use the magic word!" Cena said proudly "fuck you!" Punk said with a small laugh "those aren't the magic words" Cena said pulling his cock out of Punk. "why'd you stop?" Punk asked, disappointed "I'll get back to it, once you ask me nicely" Cena said, brushing the head of his cock on Punk's eager hole "please, John." Punk said, sounding deflated and rolling his eyes "no, that's not how you ask nicely!" Cena said. Punk sighed, looked Cena in the eye as he raised the top half if his body up halfway. leaning on the back of his elbows Punk said with his now, signature pout "Please Fuck Me, JohnJohn?" Right when punk finished his sentence, Cena's cock was halfway in his ass. Punk groaned out loud, a little worried that the neighboring WWE superstars could hear him, but he didn't really care, he was enjoying the moment.

"Fuck, JohnJohn, I'm gonna cum!" Punk yelled. "me too, baby, me too" John said, pulling his cock out of Punk and with a moan, coming all over the tattooed chest of Punk and a little on the head of Punk's Dick. after that, Punk went straight over the edge, coming, causing his essence to Miz with John's on his chest.

"wanna take a shower?" Cena asked. "fuck yea, but you'll have to help me out" Punk replied "why?" Cena wondered. "my ass hurts like fuck!" Punk said blushing.

Cena laughed as he picked punk up like a just married couple does on their honeymoon and took him to the bathroom.


	12. Chapter 12: Meanwhile

"so tell me again why we're having movie night here?" Milek asked, holding a bowl of cheddar and immedietly popcorn sitting next to Nick on the white leather sofa that had been positioned right beside the bed for 'Movie Night'.

Nick, Miz, Milek and Orton were at Orton's room, next to john's. They sat in the bedroom, The bedroom had class, white leather couches near the window, a king size bed with leopard pattern print on the covers. This place was somewhat disturbing to Milek.

"so... how man hookers have you brought up her, Pimp master Randy Orton?" Nick asked, eating the popcorn held by Milek. Miz and Milek laughed as Orton looked like he was about to kill Nick and Nick had the smuggest look on his face.

"The Godfather designed it actually" Orton joked, still keeping his face serious.

"really?, couldn't tell, this looks like where Jack The ripper could have started his work!" Milek laughed, while Orton just gave him a fake smile.

"thus place is scary! I still think movie night should be at John's" Nick said

"John's too busy fucking Punk's brains out!" Miz laughed.

the movie they were watching had been 40 minutes in, the bowl of popcorn being shared by Nick and Milek was almost done and Mike and Orton did what they had been doing for most if the movie, kiss and rub noses.

"God it's so big!" Everyone in the room laughed at how Punk's screams could be heard even from 3 doors 2 walls away.

"Punk's getting it good!" Orton laughed, Miz moved even closer to the viper "he's lucky!" Miz said kissing Orton.

Milek took time away from watching Orton and Miz in disgust and said "well, Nick and I better leave before the eye-fucking with you two horny S.O.B.s turns into something more!" Malek said standing up and stretching as Nick did as well.

"well... night guys!" nick said as he and Malek left the room. then Orton took his eyes off mike to talk to the Nicks.

"hey!, you two have been doing your fair share if eye-fucking, will you two just please FUCK ALREADY? God!, the sexual tension is even more with you two than John & Punk, heck, even John and me!" Orton said as Mike punched him in the arm both laughing.

"uuuuh," suddenly Dolph was nervous" there's no tension!" he blurted out eventually. "prove it, you 2, me and Randy, foursome! in this bed, right here, right now!" Mike said smiling.

Milek got exited quick, the bulge in his pants, growing larger by the second. he walked past Nick and jumped in between the Viper and the Awesome one. Orton, Miz and Milek just watched Nick, in question then finally Milek said "you coming?"

"no!... hell no!" Dolph said with hesitation, fine, then you can stand there and watch.

Milek locked eyes with Miz and kissed him, slowly, moaning. Orton moved closer to Milek, he grinded his ass as he kissed his sweet neck. Nick just stood there, getting aroused. then, with a baby face, he took off his shirt and jumped between Milek and Orton saying "excuse me" quietly. all the guys smiled watching him. Nick turned to Orton and kissed him, passionately.

Milek and Dolph turned toward each other after making sure to get some tongue action from Mikle and Orton They kissed so passionately, the tempretature in the room definetly got hotter. "ABOUT DAMN TIIIIIIME!" Orton said moving over the two Nicks and making out with Mike.


	13. Chapter 13: Spare Card

Chapter 13: After

Punk woke up with a smile, next to WWE's poster boy, John Cena. John had his arms around punk, with his head resting on the straight edge superstar's chest. Punk couldn't help but remember the excitement last night. He could help but remember riding John like there was no tomorrow. Punk smirked at the thought. he'd never imagined even having these feelings before.

Punk was able to carefully move john's hand from around him and his head from his chest. Punk walked into the bathroom.

John awoke with a smirk, which would turn into a frown as he saw that Punk wasn't there. So it was a dream?, John thought. but when John heard the sound of water coming from his bathroom he smiled. Punk was starting to take a shower. John awoke from the bed, to see cum stains on his bed and body. "huh" John smiled.

John looked around the room, he saw Punk's shirt and pants. John let out a huge smile as he headed out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

* * *

Punk stepped out if the bathroom to find John wasn't there "John?!" Punk yelled to the door. "I'm in the kitchen!" John yelled back. Punk quickly put on his clothes and walked out to see John sitting at the table/counter in the kitchen. John had two plates, one had eggs, the other bananas?

"morning!" Cena said.

"it's 1pm" punk said still toweling himself off with the cloth towel he grabbed from John's bedroom door. "what's this?" Punk asked gesturing at the food John had then set on the table.

"eggs and plantain!" Cena said.

"what's plantain?" Punk asked.

"it's like a banana, you've really never had plantain? my mom cooked it for me all the time when I was younger" John said getting two forks and sitting at the elevated chair beside the counter.

Punk sat next to Cena and grabbed the fork "how do I eat it?"

"you grab some eggs and then plantain and... eat it" Cena said, looking at Punk like he's crazy.

Punk did as Cena told him"hhhmm, this is good!" Punk said after tasting the food. "Hey listen, I'm going over to make an appearance on SmackDown, so I'm taking a flight outta here in about 5 hours."

"Oh," John said, seemingly distraught. He then started just pushing his eggs around the plate. punk watched Cena's frown and smiled at the disappointed look John had.

"Can you come with me?" Punk asked. John had a gleam of hope, he looked up at Punk to see if he was serious." I have a match with Paul and I'd appreciate It if you came out with me on ringside."

"Uuuh, sure!" Cena said smiling.

"I gotta get home and get my things, then I'll be back here and we'll wait?" Punk asked, hoping Cena wouldn't think Punk was getting clingy.

"Yea, but how about we fly over there with Milek, Nick, Miz and Orton?, they've got a jet" Cena asked seeing the surprised look punk gave him.

"Really?, yea, I'd love to!" Punk said "but you should ask him first."

"Yea, ok!" Cena said, leaving his plate and getting up, walking towards the door

"Where are you going?" Punk asked getting up. John was putting on his slippers and he grabbed a key card off the bowl next to the door "Orton lives next door" Cena answered and walked out the door.

John was wearing just some PJs he'd found in his drawers, complimentary from the hotel. Cena used the key card to open Orton's door.

Punk walked out of Cena's room wearing slippers "how did you get his key card?" Punk asked walking next to Cena as he entered the room. "Randy's my best friend, he always gives me spare key cards to his room" Cena responded. Punk had a questioning look on his face.

Cena walked into Orton's room, yelling"hey, Randy Wake up!" But Cena was taken off guard when he saw that there were 4 people in Orton's bed "what in fresh hell is this?" Cena asked, waking Mike.

Mike woke up Orton, Milek and Nick. "Heeey John!, knock much?" Orton said waking up.

"Fuck's this?!" Punk asked walking into the bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14: Friday Night ZackDown

The jet took off. All the men had decided to go along with Orton and Cena to SmackDown.

They all sat there, Milek was texting, as usual, he was usually busy with business and working with creative to sort out the storylines. Dolph was on his phone, no doubt looking at his reflection using the mirror. Mike and Orton had been making out since getting on the plane. John and Punk had been reading magazines. If this wasn't awkward, nothing was.

Punk and Milek had been the most direct and blunt people on that jet. "Somebody say something!" Milek said putting his phone in his jeans. Everybody looked at him. "Fine, sorry I walked in on you guys" Cena said. "Apology accepted, by the way, you're never getting a spare from me ever again!" Orton said.

"On a different note, how fun was riding Cena?" Dolph asked causing everybody but Cena to laugh. Punk was blushing like hell.

"The man asked you a question!" Mike said smiling at Punk. Punk was nervous, but happy!"uuuh, what do you mean?" Punk lied.

"We all heard you!" Orton stated making Punk blush. "the resteraunt across the street heard you!" Milek said raising his eyebrows and smiling.

"What?" Cena asked, not even looking up.

"Oh fuck John! Oooooh" Milek mocked Punk.

"Shut up!" Cena said rushing out of the room and into the catering space on the jet.

"Uuuuuuuh" punk said. "Oh relax! We're just messing with ya!" Milek said "why don't we talk about something else?" Milek said, making punk get a look of relief.

"So what're you doing on smackdown?" Mike asked.

"Uh, I have a match with Big Show" Punk replied. "Huh, good luck" Orton said. "What? I can beat him!, I'm the best in the world!" Punk said "so!, corny!" Milek said with a smug look.

* * *

The men arrived at the Smackdown arena to be greeted by Matt. "Hey Cardona!" Punk said

"hey Broski, welcome to Friday Night MattDown!" Matt said

"congrats!" Milek said.

"Yo thanks Bro!, Punk, your segment is almost here, so get to the gorilla, like now!" Cardona said.

Punk ran off waving goodbye to Cena "See ya PunPun!" Cena said smiling. Everyone looked at him suspiciously.

"PunPun?" Mike asked smirking.

"Yes, only I call him that! Get your own nickname for him!" Cena said, watching Punk's ass as he walked away. Milek was smart, he could tell what was going through John's mind. "Ew!" Milek said smiling. Cena took his gaze off of Punk as he took a left turn and said to Milek "What?" dolph and Milek looked at each other and back at John. "What?" John repeated. "we're gonna check out the caaf" Orton said backing away with Mike in his arms. "I think i'll come with you" Cena said, trying to avoid the glares from Milek and Nick.

When Cena walked away, he left Milek and Nick at an awkward moment. "so, how are you?' Milek asked smiling. "im fire" Nick said biting his lip. He had a lustful look in his eye, Milek of coarse picked up on that. "Well, i better go talk to Teddy and Creative about the future of SmackDown" Milek said, trying to make it sound very important. "Mind if i come with?" Nick asked OMG, he's flirting with Me! I know it!, Milek thought, jumping on the inside. "Sure, but i dont think Teddy will be happy, after all, he fire you remember?" Milek joked walking away, followed by Nick. Milek couldnt see but he knew Dolph was staring at his ass.

* * *

Punk sat down next to Cardona on a steel chair. Cardona had a nervous look on his face. "You look nervous, worried about MattDown?" Punk asked in a friendly mocking way.

"Naw, bro, it's something else." Matt said, looking Punk in the eye.

"What is it... Broski?" Punk asked, glancing at Cardona and back to the monitor. Cardona was a little flattered that 'The Best In the World' used his 'slogan'.

"Uuuh" Cardona was really nervous; finally he said "how do you ask out someone you really like?" Punk was surprised that Matt would even talk to him about that. it seemed more of like something he would talk to his best friend, Paul Lloyd. Cardona had a little crush, one that had been brewing for a while now. But the guy he had a crush on was on Raw, so they really couldnt see each other. Worst part, for all Cardona knew, he was straight. "What if they're not into the same sex as me? Matt asked picking up his chair momentarily and turning it to face Punk.

"Sometimes you have to find your balls and use them! Just ask them out. Its like what Lawler always says 'Sometimes it pays to go high-risk'" Punk said turning from the monitor to look at Cardona. "What if-"

Punk looked at Cardona with a serious face " me, I don't like to beat around the bush, id just say it! Thats exactly what you should do, Just fucking say it."

Cardona then responded, sounding a lot less nervous, however a little scared at how Punk had raised his voice "uuuh" Matt took a deep breath "Phil, will you go out with me?"

* * *

**FOR THOSE WONDERING WHAT PUNPUN WILL SAY, HINT:NEXT CHAPTER TITLE IS: YES! YES! YES!**


	15. Chapter 15: YES! YES! YES!

Cm Punk just sat there, trying not to make the slightest amount of eye contact with Ryder. Punk was tempted to say yes, I don't know if Cena and I are even in a relationship! Punk thought. He and John had never got the chance to talk about where their relationship is headed. Are we dating? or was last night a one night stand, punk thought.

"Will you go out with me?" Ryder repeated. Punk looked him in the eye, punk opened his mouth, no idea what to say but "can I answer after my match?" Punk said. "Sure!" Ryder replied, and then ran off to do, who knows what.

Punk sat there and waited for his Que. he had no idea what to think. First he imagined what would happen if he said yes. Would Cena be furious? Punk knew Cena; he had known him for over 10 years. Cena may be a goody goody on camera, but off screen, he could be an animal. But Ryder is really cute, he's got a hot body, cute little Jersey accent, cuter ass and always has a bulge whenever he steps in the ring.

Everything punk considered went back to Cena, does he care about me? Punk had to find out before doing something he'd regret. He got up to go find and talk to Cena, but when he got up, Paul walked past him "I hope you're ready" said the giant turning to look at Punk before stepping out the curtain as his music hit.

Punk reached for his phone and went through his contacts and started texting.

PunPun: Hey I need to talk to you! Right after my match!

JohnJohn: I'm on my way to escort you ringside!

PunPun: get here quick!

Punk's music hit and the crowd was on their feet cheering for the Straight edge superstar. Punk and Cena walked out to the ring. They didn't get a chance to talk unfortunately, but Punk wanted to talk ASAP!

* * *

The Big Show got Punk with a K.O. punch, and then on a three count, the match was over. Cena looked really worried for Punk, and then big Show assisted Punk up and set him up for another K.O. punch. Cena slid in the ring and went right after the giant. When it seems big show was getting the upper hand, out came Ryder helping out Cena with, Show but it was mostly for Punk.

Punk had been lying with his back on the bottom turn-buckle and watched as Ryder and Cena went after the Big Show. The giant was putting up a fight until Cena picked up the giant and executed an attitude adjustment to the outside of the ring.

* * *

Ryder and Cena walked through the curtain to be greeted by Milek, Orton and Mike. "Hey Punk! you Ok?" Orton asked waving his hand over Punk's face. "Oh, God he's dead!" Mike said, causing everyone but Orton to give him an enraged look. Orton stood in front of Mike as to protect him.

"Get a medic over here!" Ryder yells. Cena looks like he's about to cry. Two WWE medics picked up Punk and took him over to a medic room. After punk left, Ryder walked over to Cena and whispered "hey, can we talk in private?" Cena and Ryder left the others to go to Zack's temporary office

"hey, can you do me a favour? " Ryder asked. "Uh yea, sure, what is it?" Cena asked, still shaken up over fighting Big Show. "Uuuh, I asked Punk out before his match, he said he'd think about it" Ryder said, Cena's eyes shot open with anger as he looked at Ryder "can you put in a good word for me?" Ryder continued

"uuuh, ok, yea!" Cena said as he left the room as fast and as calmly as he could.

Cena stood outside the door and thought about what to do, he couldn't be mad at Punk, Cena never said anything to give punk the impression that they were 'together'. But if he was going to, how would he?

* * *

Cena walked into the medic room in search for Punk who he found sitting up having some ointment rubbed on his cheek. "Hey, you ok?" Cena asked carefully holding punk's chin. "Yea, I've taken worse!" Punk said trying to smile and sound somewhat ok even with his busted lip. "Can you give us a moment?" Cena asked the medic, he responded just nodding. When the medic left, Cena looked at Punk.

"Ryder told me" Cena said, Punk had a scared look on his face "I'm sorry John, I-" punk started but John held his hand and said "no need to be sorry, I'm sorry, I should've given you a sign that I really like you. I want you, to be my boyfriend" Cena said, Punk looked up at Cena with a smile, surprised "are you serious?" Punk asked, in shock looking at Cena "yes, please say yes!" Cena said, squeezing punk's hand harder causing him to mentally wince.

"Well, as Bryan Danielson would say 'YES! YES! YES!'" Punk shouted. Cena pulled Punk in for a hug, being careful as to not hit his wounds. Cena pulled away but punk pulled him back and gave him a kiss, without hesitation allowing Cena into his mouth, punk sucked on Cena's tongue and let out a moan.

John looked down at punk, smirking at the growing bulge in his pants. "When you're better, I'll make sure to do something about that" Cena said looking from Punk's bulge to his eyes and continuing the passionate kiss.


	16. Chapter 16: Medic Report

"Hey guys, how's Punk" Matt asked walking towards Miz and Orton.

"Milek and Cena are with him right now" Orton said with a look of worry about his friend, which was weird because until then, Orton had never thought of Punk as a friend, but as Cena's crush.

"Hey, is there something with Cena and Punk?" Matt asked a little worried to be asking Punk's friends about his personal life. "I think so, I mean Cena really likes Punk" Mike said. At that point, so many things were going through Ryder's mind. He started to doubt himself; _can I even compete with the face of this company? John's almost perfect! He has great eyes, legs, abs and such a great ass_. Matt's eyes went red with anger and jealousy.

"So would Cena be upset if I asked Punk out?" Ryder asked, regretting what he had done before Punk went out to his match. But at the same time, he wondered why Punk didn't just say 'no'. "Upset? no. but he'd cut your head off and feed it to you. And when i say head, i mean the one on your lap." said Milek walking towards the 3 men smirking. Ryder looked even more infuriated than he was before; he walked away from the 3 men without saying another word.

"What was up with that?" Milek asked as he, Orton and Mike watched the young man walk away.

Cena walked out of the WWE Medic office with Punk's arm around his waist. Orton left Miz and Milek and ran towards Cena and Punk "Hey! Are you ok?" Orton asked reaching and checking Punk for any bruises.

"Yea, I'm fine, it takes more than a couple of punches to take me down" Punk said trying to mask his pain. "The doctors said he'll be all right, he just has to rest for a week" Cena said holding Punk closer.

"Vince is going to be pissed off' Milek said immediately pulling out his Phone to inform the Chairman and the Creative Team. "Oh who cares? As long as he's all right" Mike said wrapping his arm around Orton.

"Well we better get outta here, where's Nick?" Cena asked. "He's talking to Teddy Long, I suggested having Dolph become the #1 contender for the World title" Milek said putting his phone away. "Really? You know it takes more than championship gold to have Ziggler sleep with you" Cena said smirking at the younger man.

"Of course you'd know!" Milek shot back making Punk give John an angry look and pout. "he's kidding!' Cena quickly said using his perpetual vision to see Punk looking at him. "let's get our things and wait in The Jet." Milek said.

* * *

"Is this yours?" Cena asked holding a pink t-shirt with the words 'I Rock'. "Well, it describes me, so yea!" Punk said giving John a cocky smirk and brushing his fingernails on his shirt as to say 'I'm all dat!' "So I see that K.O. punch knocked out your teeth but left your ego untouched" Cena said smiling and stuffing Punk's shirt into his suitcase. "Takes more than that to slow down the Best in the World!" Punk said. Cena raised him an eyebrow and continued packing.

"Hey, Ryder told me he asked you out" Cena said, losing his smile. "uuh, yea" Punk replied, losing his smirk. "What were you thinking? i mean did you actually consider it?" Cena moving to sit next to Punk on the bench. "Yea, I mean, I wasn't really sure what this thing that we had was, I wasn't sure how you felt about me" Punk said, trying not to look in Cena's beautiful blue eyes. "Punk I really care about you, and I really like you, more than you may realise. But you're my boyfriend now" Cena said moving his hands to hold Punk's left hand. "And if anyone asks you out again, ill rip their heart out!" Cena said with a smile.

Cena wrapped his huge muscular arms around Punk. Punk enjoyed the hug, he enjoyed the feeling of John's arms around him and he enjoyed the scent Cena wore. This is my man! Punk thought.

"i wasn't kidding!" Cena said 'I will rip their heart out, cook it, and give it to hungry Africans!"


	17. Chapter 17: Couple's Hotel

It was Saturday night, the day after SmackDown, The guys had immedietly moved to the next city for Monday Night Raw.

Cena, Punk, Milek, Nick, Miz and Orton walked into the hotel. They would have then moved to the city that Raw was going to be taping next. After a 2 hour jet ride with the usual, Miz and Orton sucking each other's faces off, Dolph and Milek joining the mile high club… again then John and Punk just holding each other.

They were greeted by a Woman, she had a red suit and had her hair in a bun, and she had a bigger smile on her face bigger than The Joker's.

"Welcome to the VampQueen's Hotel, the finest hotel in the state, how can I help you?' She asked. "Could you stop smiling? You're creeping me out." Miz said putting his bag down. The woman had a surprised look on her face.

"Excuse him; he hasn't had sex in a week" Milek said with a serious face causing The Woman to start to laugh but cover her mouth with her hand while Punk, Milek and Cena just laughed while Orton and Mike looked pissed off.

"Can you check us in please?" Nick said laughing with his face turning red before calming down and continuing "Nemeth and Milek for us" Nick said waving his hand towards him and Milek "and Cena and Punk" Nick said gesturing at the adorable couple. "and Orton with Mizanin."

"The woman typed on her computer and clicked the mouse once and said "ok, you're here, got it" she reached for the key cards and gave them to the couples.

"Where's my spare?" Cena asked joking at Orton. "I'd rather give you a kidney" Orton said as he and Mike picked up their bags and walking to the elevator. The rest of the men picked up their bags and followed into the elevator.

* * *

Cena and Punk walked into their room. The room had white walls, red furniture and white curtains and 2 bedrooms. "this place is great!" Punk said immediately walking into the bedroom.

Cena walked into the room after Punk "You know we're sharing a room" Cena said with a smile. Punk put his bags down beside the drawer and John did the same. Punk jumped on the bed with his legs spread open. "ok, you're really asking for it!" Cena said jumping beside Punk and start Kissing him.

Punk turned his body into the kiss and brushed John's cheek. John picked Punk up and rolled over so that Punk was on top of him. Punk really enjoyed it when Cena took charge, it really turned him on. Cena moaned into the kiss, as did the straight edged superstar.

"will you ever let me top?" Punk into the kiss. "eeh, only on special occasions" Cena said smiling and continuing the kiss. Cena shifted his upper body up and removed his shirt, Punk did the same. Cena held Punk's back as he continued kissing him. Cena shifted their bodies so that he was on top of Punk. Cena immediately went after Punk's nipples, a little disappointed that he didn't have his nipple rings on. But that wasn't going to slow down Cena one bit.

Cena continued to lick and suck Punk's hard nipples, then moved his body up and started pinching on them lightly. Punk moaned at the feeling of having Cena caress his body. Cena moved his way down Punks body, kissing as much of it as he could. Cena slowly pulled off Punk's pants. Punk's Cock was as hard as stone and already dripping with Pre-Cum. Cena licked the vein on Punk's cock; he knew it drove him crazy. "Turn over" John Said taking off his red shorts. Punk turned over so that his back was face up with his ass ready for anything John could possible think of.

Cena felt the two round mounds that was CM Punk's perfect ass. Cena licked Punk's ass cheeks, making sure to enjoy every second of it. Slowly, Cena made his way down to Punk's ass crack. Cena used the tip of his tongue to pleasure the crack. Punk moaned at the feeling of Cena's warm tongue fondling his ass. Cena sucked his middle and index finger while jerking himself at the sight in front of him. Cena slowly inserted his fingers into Punk causing him to twitch and moan. "oooh Fuck", Punk really enjoyed the sensation that he got from John's 'magic' hands. Cena played around with the inside of Punk's ass, making sure to do everything in his power to pleasure him. Cena then started wiggling his fingers up and down Punk's ass causing him to moan "oh, fuck, John!" Punk moaned.

Cena stood and admired Punk's incredible ass. He then moved closer to Punk and made sure that he would at least get a little teasing in as he rubbed the head of his cock on Punk's crack. He then inserted the head of his dick, slowly inside Punk, enjoying the tightness. "you're so tight PunPun, I'd say you really need my cock in you more often" Cena said smirking and wincing at the feeling of being inside the man of his dreams."Shut up John!" Punk said. After, john slid his cock out of Punk just to quickly insert it back in causing Punk to scream. "Pardon?" Cena said smirking at heading Punk's reaction. "say you're sorry!" Cena said continuing to Fuck punk at a slow pace. "Screw you!" Punk replied. If you could ever pick 1 word to represent Punk, it would be Stubborn. Cena picked up his pace, causing Punk to breathe harder and faster, it felt so good to have Cena's 9 inch inside him.

"Say you're sorry!" Cena repeated "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Punk finally said, at that point Cena was going as fast as he could. You could hear Cena's hips making contact with Punk's ass. Cena slowed his pace and continuing at a normal speed. Cena slid his cock out and turned Punk over. Cena then slid Punk's body closer to his dick and quickly inserted his cock in Punk's ass. "oh! Fuck!" Punk said.

Cena continued his pounding on Punk's sweet, sweet ass. "I'm gonna cum, babe!" Cena said increasing his speed. "me too, babe!" Punk said stroking his dick faster. "say my name John, please!" Punk yelled stroking himself. "Punk, Punk!" Cena said closing his eyes in pleasure as he came inside Punk. Punk felt cena's cum inside him; the feeling of it brought Punk to his end. Punk came, this essence going over his tattooed chest.

Cena leaned over and sucked the remaining cum from Punk's throbbing cock.

"oh fuck!" Punk said holding Cena's head as he enjoyed the sensation of Cena's warm mouth and his cum covered cock.

Cena swallowed all of Punk's cum. And stood. "best... sex... ever!" Cena said falling beside Punk on the bed. "I COMPLETELY agree!" Punk said jerking himself off. "wanna shower baby?" Cena asked putting his arms around Punk. "yea!" Punk said getting up with Cena.

The two men stepped in the shower and washed each other off. After they went to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N: SHOUTOUT TO vampqueen440 Thank You for the nice reviews, they mean a lot. Also, i really enjoyed your Cena/Punk stories.*IN PUNK WE TRUST & *Finding Hope those were all great stories.**


	18. Chapter 18: This Fire Burns, Always!

Punk awoke before his Boyfriend, John Cena. He had immediately gone to the kitchen and picked up the phone on the counter. He read the instructions written on the bottom of the hotel's Phone. He followed the instructions and pressed 4 and Call. After an energetic man picked up the phone and asked what he would like.

"Hi, can you bring me plantain and eggs please?" Punk asked, hoping to return the favour for the night that he and John had slept together. "how many would you like?" The caterer asked and Punk had been searching the cabinets for plates and pans. He just found plates and answered, "4 raw please. And pans to cook them." The caterer sounded surprised "you want to make it yourself? Sir, its no problem, the kitchen can make it." Punk wasn't the most patient person, in what sounded like an impatient and irritated voice said "NO THANK YOU, ill make it myself!"

Minutes later, The catering had delivered the Plantain and eggs. Punk was a little nervous because he had never made plantain before in his life

* * *

Cena woke up in irritation. The first thing he could hear was an annoying alarm going off. He smelled something that smelt burned. He picked up his clothes from the floor and immediately ran to the kitchen to see Punk holding a fire extinguisher over the stove.

The annoying alarm stopped as soon as it did Cena took his fingers from his ears and shouted "what are you doing?" Punk was startled by Cena's shouting. Cena moved closer to Punk to see the burnt plantain on a pan. "Really?" Cena asked and repeated as Mike does in his segments on Raw and SmackDown.

"Stop Shouting!" Punk said. John hadn't realised that he was shouting. When he did he popped his ears and as his voice returned to normal he said "Oh, Sorry. What were you doing?" Cena asked putting the Pan in the sink and running water over it. He turned to see Punk with an adorable pout as he said in a sweet voice and not making eye contact, "I'm, sorry. I was just trying to make dinner for my boyfriend. "

Cena walked towards Punk and softly caressed his chin and moved Punk's adorable and pouting face to his. Cena kissed Punk, making sure to really get in his mouth and do a little tongue wrestling. Cena pulled back and sat beside Punk on the counter. "You're adorable!" Cena said. As he was about to move in to kiss Punk again, both men's attention were drawn to the rapping at the door. "oh great! I'm getting kicked out!" Punk joked as he and John walked towards the door.

They opened the door to see the biggest smirking and eyebrow raising, contradiction man in the world. "What the hell did you do?" Milek asked as he looked over the men, making a weird face smelling the burning food. "Punk cooked!" Cena said wrapping an arm around his Boyfriend. "Well KNOCK IT OFF!" Milek mocked pointing at Punk. "Yea, like you've never fucking burnt anything" Punk said with attitude.

Right when Milek was about to respond, they were approached by 3 figures. Two were men with very large builds wearing Short-sleeve, red shirts, obviously security. The there was the same woman that had been at the front desk. She approached Punk, Milek and Cena and asked in a concerned voice. "Are you ok, is anyone hurt?" Punk seemed a little ashamed to answer, which was unlike his character. But Milek saw that and answered "yea, everyone's fine." John continued "Sorry for the disturbance and I promise it won't happen again."

The manager nodded her head and said "all right, as long as no one is hurt" Cena then said "OK and we'll pay for any damages." The manager, looking forward towards the 3 men, she said "Well appreciated, and I'm sorry for any inconvenience but for a bunch of security reasons, the fire department will have to come by and check out everything. So you may have to rent another room or stay with another guest or guests." Punk and Cena looked toward each other and Punk turned from Cena to her and said "all right, thank you. We will and sorry." The security and manager left.

* * *

Milek, Cena and Punk were in Punk and John's room, getting their things in order and getting ready to leave. "Tell me, what are you guys gonna do?" Milek asked moving a suitcase that had been in John's way. "Can we stay with you and Nick?" Punk asked. "What about Randy and Mike?" Cena asked taking out his suitcase from the closet.

"Yea, so you and Randy can eye-fuck whenever you're around each other?" Punk asked with a questioning and smug look. Punk's comment caused Milek to laugh, and then say "Orton did say the sexual tension with you is great!" Cena turned to Milek with a nervous face. "He was kidding, although the entire roster and WWE Universe agrees!" Milek said. Cena picked up the shirt Punk had been wearing from the night before and threw it at Milek, hitting him in the face.

"You can stay with me and Nick. Neither one of us are sensitive to loud noises" Milek said smirking and moving over a suitcase. "That could come in hand" Punk joked, winking at Cena, causing him to blush. "Why so, we won't wake up when you burn down the apartment?" Milek joked and then started singing Punk's old WWE theme song "This fire buuuurns, Allwaaaaaaaays!" Punk shot a look at him the said "no, for when Cena is doing what he does best, please his man" Punk said smirking at the bigger man.

Punk didn't have to look down to see that Cena had a semi-erection. Cena licked his lips and bit his tongue. Cena took his eyes off of Punk to see Milek with his eyebrow raised and his arms crossed. "What?" Cena asked crossing his arms and raising his eyebrow as to mock Milek. "so!, horny!" Milek said shaking his head, looking at Cena and Punk. "Really?, then lets call Nick!" Cena joked pulling out his phone. "Fudge you!" Milek joked as Cena returned his phone to his pocket.


	19. Chapter 19: RAW

Cena, Milek and Mike walked into the Raw arena. They were greeted as they always have, Staff with warm smiles waving and saying "hi", Divas flirting, etcetera. Milek did was he always did, lie on the couch he had put in the gorilla for every arena since becoming WWE president. Cena went to his locker room to change to his attire, while Mike would change Into his attire as well, but spent Twenty minutes checking himself in the Mirror in his locker room.

"Man, hope youre ready for your match!" Mike said still gelling his hair. Cena had a triple threat match with Big Show and Matt tonight. "Yea, I'm ready. I'm gonna kick Ryder's ass!" Cena said. Mike turned to look at Cena, with gel still in his hand, ready to apply. "You've been swearing a lot lately! PunPun is rubbing off on you!, Pun intended" Mike said turning towards the mirror, not noticing that John had been blushing at his comment.

* * *

Cena was the last one to make his way down the ring, accompanied by Milek, who would be joining the commentary for the rest of the night along with Lawler and Cole.

Cena went after Ryder with all his power, the WWE fans seemed a little confused. The commentary team was of coarse there to comment on Cena's actions. Milek stoop up for Cena throughout the entire match. Then Later in the match the commentary was joined by, Brad Maddox.

"hey gentlemen" Maddox said putting on his headpiece. "What are you doing out here? I fired you!" Milek said turning his attention from the match. "oh, you were serious?" Brad asked, genuinely surprised. "Yes! I was serious!, how did you even get in the arena?" Milek asked irritated. "I know people!" Brad said with his sexy smug look. Milek shook his head and got up from the commentary table and walked out to the back, followed by Maddox.

Milek walked through the curtain, expecting Maddox to follow as he did. "oh come on babe, you cant get rid of me that easily!" Brad said moving towards Milek. "I HATE YOU, I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!, THAT'S WHY I FIRED YOU! THAT AND YOURE A DISTRACTION TO MY SHOWS AND SUPERSTARS!" Milek said putting his fingers together as Italians do when they talk in comedic videos. "a distraction to the show, or you?" Brad said moving even closer to Milek who then crossed his arms. "Both" Milek said, sounding a little disappointed.

"Oh come on!, You fired me 'cuz I cheated on you" Brad said moving even closer to milek so that the younger and smaller man's chest was touching his. "Brad, you're a slut! The Arena knows, The Governor of California knows!, The mayor of Mississippi knows!" Milek unleashed on Maddox, but it turned Maddox on. "oh please, I'm the best you've ever had!, I have the best ass in WWE and you know it! That little Punk, Nick is just a poser!" Maddox said taking Milek's hand and placing it on his firm, round ass.

Milek licked his lips, with hesitation; he pulled away, mentally hating himself for that. "Brad, leave my arena, now!" Milek said flatly. "Oh come on" Brad said holding Milek's hand and doing the sexy whine that Milek could never resist. Milek licked his lips and bit his tongue, looking away from Brad's incredible dark blue eyes to the marble floor.

Mike approached the two men and immediately took Maddox's hand off Milek "Get out of here!" Mike said stepping in front of Milek. Maddox smiled at Mike and right when he was about to leave, Cena walked through the curtain behind him.

The match had ended when Cena delivered the A.A. to show then Ryder got Cena with an R.R. and Pinned Big Show to steal the victory.

"Hey Cena, if you ever wanna fuck, call me!" Maddox said smirking at Cena, then at Milek as he walked away backwards. Milek shouted at Maddox as he was still walking backwards "Long live he King of Sluts and discoverer of STIs!" Milek smirked. Cena used the rail on the ramp to make his way down to Milek and Mike, who had caught Cena when he almost fell over. "What happened?" Milek asked. "Ryder snaked a victory, hear that?" Cena said referring to Ryder's theme playing from a distance. Mike and Milek set the big man down on the brown leather couch. Ryder walked through the curtain and stopped to talk to Cena. "See that? I'm twice the man you are!" Ryder said panting and trying to catch his breath. Cena, Milek and Mike shot him with an angry stare, knowing that he was referring to Punk. Ryder walked away, a little intimidated by the Angry eyes on him.

"Fucking Prick!" Cena said looking from Ryder to the monitor to see Lawler and Cole talk. "Did he really just say that?" Milek smiled looking at Mike. "Yea, Punk's really rubbing off on him!" Mike said smirking. "Pun intended?" Milek asked smiling as did Miz.


	20. Chapter 20: Lose's Gongrats

Cena walked into the Hotel room to see his boyfriend on the couch, getting up and walking towards him. "Hey JohnJohn!" Punk said as he gave Punk a quick kiss. "That's all I get?" Cena asked as he set his gym bag down and walks over to Punk, who then sat back on the couch. "Yea, you fucked Ryder up but you didn't beat him" Punk said grabbing the remote and continuing surfing the hundreds of channels.

John picked up his right leg and sat on it as he sat closely to Punk on the couch. "Oh come on babe, he stole that win!" Cena said pouting. Punk couldn't help but look at the look John had in his eyes. Punk kissed John, differently. Punk made sure to lick the tip of Cena's tongue in the kiss. Punk moved his hand and placed it softly on John's cheek and John did the same. Cena moved his hands to Punk's waist; he was really into the kiss. That was exactly what Punk wanted, that was the perfect time to pull away from John, which he did. "Oh come on!" Cena said opening his eyes and slouching on the couch.

"I think it's cute that you kicked Ryder's ass! You're really hot when you're jealous" Punk said looking at john and biting his lip. Punk was wearing his lip ring, he noticed real quickly that it drove john crazy when he had his rings whenever they have sex. That and it reminded Punk of the time that he and Cena had spent the night together. "And you're cute, period." Cena said hoping to get more action. "What did you wanna do tonight?"

Punk asked cuddling up to john. "I think you know!" Cena said smirking and holding Punk in his arms. "Sorry, I'm still a little sore after my match with Show" Punk said moving from Cena's arms and brushing his lips with his finger."Oh well" Cena said leaving Punk on the couch and going into their room.

Punk just sat there, regretting messing with John. The truth was, Punk really wanted John, and he wanted him bad. But Punk wasn't just going to climb on John every time he flashed him puppy dog face, it wasn't his character. Punk had an idea to just tease John as much as he could, then he could do whatever John's needs were.

John walked out of the bedroom 5 minutes later in just a towel. Punk turned to see john's beautiful body wearing nothing but a towel. Punk just wanted to take the towel off and lick every part of John's body. "Have you seen my suitcases?" Cena asked. Punk had put the suitcases in Milek and Dolph's room so that he would mess with Cena even more, Punk started regretting that more now, seeing John in that towel. Punk answered John's question in a dazed voice and face "uh, yea, in Milek's room" Punk just watched as John's ass walked into the room and moments later, pull out 3 black suitcases. "Why'd you put my suitcases in there?" Cena asked. Punk responded, a little upset that he couldn't resist John anymore "I was just fucking with you." Punk helped John with the suitcases and walked into their bedroom. Punk closed the door and walked over to John. Punk started to take off John's towel but john stopped him. "Sorry, I'm a little sore from my match with Ryder and Show" Cena said, mocking the face Punk made when he used that excuse earlier.

Cena jumped in the bed and started to sleep. Punk just stood there, surprised that John just resisted him. Punk took off his clothes and climbed on the bed with Cena. Cena could feel Punk's cock on his ass cheeks. "Punk, I'm sleeping" Cena said in a groggy voice, but smirking. "You don't have to do anything, let me take care of you" Punk said rubbing his cock on Cena's ass crack. Cena couldn't help but moan a bit at Punk's action. "You're not fucking me! That's only on very, very special occasions." Cena said moving his hand behind him to softly spank Punk's ass. "Oh come on! I'm horny!" Punk said stroking his cock.

Cena turned over to face Punk, still pretending to sleep. Punk moved down the blanket to John's no-erect cock. Punk licked the tip of Cena's cock causing Cena to moan softly. Punk then moved his lips to the head of John's cock, taking John's head in his mouth. John's cock started to twitch and he was moaning, louder than before. Cena turned over and his back was down. Punk shifted to John`s movements and then took John`s full 9 inch in his mouth. Cena could feel the cold metal that was Punk`s Lip ring making contact with his cock. ``Fuck Punk! `` Cena said, losing himself in Punk`s actions. Punk came up from under the covers, jerking Cena as he said "Please call me Phil". Cena nodded and pulled Punk into a kiss. Cena turned Punk over and started to pleasure the hot, tattooed body that was beneath him.

Cena did what he always did, he went right after Punk`s nipples, a little more aggressive now that Punk had his nipple rings on. Cena licked, sucked and lightly bit on Punk`s nipple rings, causing Punk to moan out his name. John then moved down to Punk`s cock and started sucking. "Oh Fuck John, I'm gonna cum!" Punk said. Punk had been horny all day, especially when John had his match with Ryder and Show. Watching Cena's ass and bulge in the ring really made Punk horny.

Cena stopped sucking as Punk said ''Can I please ride you?'' Cena smiled and responded moving up to Punk's lips ''Anything you want, babe'' Cena said as he kissed Punk. Cena moved Punk over and lifted Punk onto his body. Punk grinded his ass on Cena's cock. ''Wow! You're really hard aren't you?'' Punk asked, riding Cena's bulge. Punk then grabbed John's cock and slowly inserted the head into his ass. Punk winced at the feeling of Cena inside him. Punk then slowly moved his ass down on Cena's cock. Punk rode Cena's cock, enjoying every second of it. The moaning and shouting coming from Punk was turning john on.

Punk was enjoying Cena's thick member inside him. ''John, I'm gonna cum!'' Punk said, moaning louder than he ever had. ''Me too PunPun'' Cena smiled as he felt Punk's muscular ass constrict around his lucky cock. Punk came, going over John's face and chest. Punk quickly moved off of Cena's cock and started sucking him off. ''wait, what are you doing?'' Cena asked twitching. Cena moaned out Punk's name as he came in his mouth. Punk swallowed all of John's cum, to John's surprise of course.

Punk dropped next to Cena, panting. ''Fuck!'' Punk said licking his lips. ''Wow! You've gotten better at sucking my cock'' Cena said smiling and turning towards Punk and kissing him.

Punk and Cena had showered off and were sitting on the edge of the bed. ''Wanna sleep?'' Cena asked Punk. ''nah, I wanna wait for Nick and Milek.'' Cena and Punk walked out to the living room to see a note taped to the TV.

_Dear JohnJohn & PunPun_

_Nick & I didn't want to disturb you, so we went to Orton and Mike's._

Cena smirked after reading the note, obviously left by Milek. ''Huh, looks like we have the apartment to ourselves'' Cena moved over and wrapped his arm around Punk's waist as the two men headed to their room to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21: 12th Floor

Milek and Nick were in the hotel elevator and it was morning. They had spent the night at Mike and Orton's place. Of course Orton had persuaded them into another foursome. "I have to tell you something" Milek said pressing the 12th floor button. "What's up?" Nick asked. According to Milek, Nick looked sexy as hell. He wore a tight, long sleeve shirt that he rolled up to his big biceps. The shirt hugged his incredible body perfectly. He wore shorts, Gym shorts that were so thin that you could see the outline of his perfect cock.

Milek snapped back to reality, having to look away from Ziggler. "I used to date Brad Maddox" Milek said biting his lip and staring at the floor with his hands in his pocket. "What?" Nick asked as Milek looked up at him to see an angry look that made Milek wish he hadn't done what he did in such an enclosed space. "That not all, on Raw, he was kind of flirting with me. He took my hand and put it on his ass" Milek continued, making Nick angrier.

"And what did you do?" Nick asked looking down at Milek. "I told him to get out of my arena and Mike made sure he did!" Milek said crossing his arms and looking Nick in the face.

Nick grabbed Milek and roughly kissed him, caressing his body, push him to the wall of the elevator and grinding his crotch on him. Nick was holding Milek as close to his body as he could. Milek just wrapped his arms around Nick's waist, and on occasion rubbing his firm round ass. Milek couldn't help but moan at Nick's dominant actions. Dolph continues the kiss, making sure he gets in Milek's mouth and make their mouths one. Milek had been so hard. Nick slightly bit Milek's lip, making Milek moan out even louder in pleasure and slight pain.

The Elevator door opened and Nick stopped the kiss and walked out holding Milek's hand. "YOU ARE MINE!" Nick said holding Milek's hands to his chest "YOU ARE MINE! UNDERSTAND?" Nick said gripping Milek's hands harder. "SAY IT!" Nick said then holding Milek's shoulders. Milek was entranced, he had a very slight smile as he said "I'm yours!" he put his arms around Nick's waist "I'm yours!" Milek said giving Nick a longing look.

Nick pulled Milek into a hug. "But damn, Maddox had a nice ASS!" Milek said as Nick released him. Nick was stunned as Milek missed the look Nick gave him and walked towards their apartment. "God will get you for that!" Nick said imitating Maude. Milek unlocked the door and walked in with Nick right behind. "Oh come on, I was kidding, well, partially!" Milek said "but he does have a nice ass" Milek continued. "But come on! Mine is better!' Dolph said in a whining voice taking off his coat and laying it on the wooden rack near the closet. "Oh yea! You're right!" Milek said raising his eyebrows. Milek pulled Nick in and kissed him softly on his lips.

"Morning!" Cena whispered walking out of his room. "Hey John, sleep all right?" Nick asked sitting on the couch. "ooooh, yea!" Cena said sitting next to Milek on the couch... Milek started cuddling with Cena which just pissed Nick off. "Cena, get off my guy!" Nick said standing between Milek and Cena's legs. Cena moved over, letting Nick sit and wrap his arm around Milek. "John, its 6:30" Milek said checking his phone "why are you up?" Milek continued as he rested his head down on Ziggler's chest. "You don't remember? Milek, we have a radio interview at 8:00" Cena said getting up from the couch. "Oh right, we better get ready!" Milek said getting up and running to his bedroom.

* * *

**a/n: i've really fell in love with this Nick/Milek moments. I really like them and I hope you do too. when I write them, I cant help but feel that I am Milek. i don't know about you, but i really want Nick Nemth, badly.**

**But we're halfway done this story.**

**Next Chapter(Not in order)**

* * *

**DJ: Welcome to 12.7 Celeb AM radio! This morning we'll be joined by WWE President, Nick Milek and WWE superstar, John Cena!**

* * *

******...all jumped at the mention of the name.**

* * *

**"That jerk!" Orton said crossing his arms**

* * *

**"Oh this should be fun!" Milek said smiling.**


	22. Chapter 22: oh Radio!

DJ: Welcome to 12.7 Celeb AM radio! This morning we'll be joined by WWE President, Nick Milek and WWE superstar, John Cena!

JohnJohn: Thanks for having us!

Milek: yea, it's my first time so I'm really exited

DJ: Well don't worry, I got you guys and this will be fun. This interview will be about your personal lives, not your positions in WWE. 1st question: John, tell me about your roommate and best friend.

JohnJohn: Well, my best friend is Randy Orton, he's the one I can always talk to if I have a problem or need help with something. He's always there to give me advice about anything and everything. As for my roommate, CM Punk, we're really good friends, he's a great guy and fun to be around. Which I find funny because Punk and I are like opposites!

DJ: Do you have any interesting stories?

JohnJohn: Well, I remember back when Randy and I were roommates. It was when he started out in WWE; we were always arguing and fighting. I was always the easygoing guy but Randy was strict and a little intimidating. But I remember when Randy had asked me to join him for a double date, I said yes and I remember Randy was just a nervous wreck. He was so nervous he spilled his tea on himself and left me and the twins alone. I think you can guess what happens after.

DJ: ha! Nice story, before I get to Milek, I gotta ask, what is he like off camera?

JohnJohn: not that different. He is always the smartest person in the room and he knows it. He loves it when people say he has a huge ego, apparently it reminds him of high school. But, weirdly enough, Punk sometimes calls him PJ, no one knows why.

Dj: *laugh* let me know when you find out. Milek, onto you, tell me about your friend and roommate.

Milek: My best friend I have to say is Mike Mizanin. He never fails to make me laugh. He really brightens me up when am down. My roommate is Nick Nemeth, he's something else. He and I are like opposites, we all are. Orton's roommate, Mike is opposites, Cena and Punk are opposites, Nick and I attract! I find it real strange, but I think that makes us all even better friends.

DJ: Well, opposites attract!

Milek: well, yea I guess.

DJ: What about John?

Milek: Well I always felt like John was like a brother to me. He is the reason I have this job. If it wasn't for John, I might not even know what WWE is.

DJ: really how?

Milek: well when I was young, I remember seeing John talk on Raw. I was watching my grandfather's TV, he had satellite. I never watched WWE any time after that. A year later, I see Cena and I remember watching him. Since then, I had become a fan of WWE.

DJ: Wow! That is really interesting! We'll be right back, but there is more to come!

* * *

Punk, Orton and Mike sat together in Orton and Mike's room and listened to the radio interview. They were enjoying the conversation, all except randy. "That jerk!" Orton said crossing his arms, sitting at the chair beside the bed.

"Oh come on, it was a cute story!" Mike said sitting on Orton's lap "it's actually cute" Nick said sarcastically. "I can't believe the viper used to be a nervous dater!" Mike said rubbing his nose on randy's. "And now he's a slut!' Nick said texting on his phone. "Screw you!" Orton said laughing.

* * *

The interview was back. The men were waiting for the interviews to start.

DJ: Please welcome, my surprised guest, Matt cardona!

Milek, Cena, Orton, Nick, Mike and Orton all jumped at the mention of the name.

"Oh this should be fun!" Milek said smiling.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER (NOT IN ORDER)**

**"I wish I was there! I would kick his ass!" Orton said**

* * *

**DJ: Welcome back! We're here with WWE president, Nick Milek and WWE superstars, John Cena and now joining us, Zack Ryder.**

* * *

**Cena's fists were clenched**

* * *

**Oh my God, Where`s Punk?**


	23. Chapter 23: WWWYKI!

DJ: Welcome back! We're here with WWE president, Nick Milek and 2 WWE superstars, John Cena and now joining us, Zack Ryder.

ZR: Thanks for having me here!

DJ: pleasure is mine. Tell us a little about your relationship with Cena and Milek.

ZR: Well we're all more than friends here. I can really trust Cena and Milek. Milek is a really dependable guy; he is like a brother to me.

DJ: and John?

ZR: John is one of my very close friends. I can come to him for anything and I can talk to him about anything. I remember I asked him to put in a good word with a fellow co-worker, he didn't fail!

Cena's eyes were red, but if there was 1 thing he could learn from Milek, it's to keep your cool and don't let people see your emotions. Cena's fists were clenched, but he relaxed himself enough to make sure DJ couldn't notice. Milek noticed and gave Cena a look that said _Keep calm!_

Ryder continues talking about some stories while Cena just thinks of controlling his anger. Meanwhile, Punk just sat on the bed, listening and clinging to every word that Ryder said. "I wish I was there! I would kick his ass!" Orton said shaking his head and clenching his fist. "Stop pacing!" Mike said watching Orton move back and forth. "Yea, just relax, I'm trying to listen" Punk said moving his ear close to the radio.

ZR: I really hope I can get a title shot against John; it would be a great match

The radio show continues, nothing interesting said. John was just holding back from killing Ryder with witnesses around. The show ended, mile dragged john out of the room as soon as the show was over.

* * *

"God, I would kill him!" Cena says starting to pace. "And I would help you, but you gotta remain calm" Milek said. Ryder walked through the door to see Cena shoot him with an angry stare. "What's wrong John?" Ryder says pulling out his phone and taking a picture of John "John Cena's face without sex #WWWYKI" Ryder said with an evil smile. Cena started walking towards Ryder but Milek put his hands out to stop him. "Fuck you!" Cena said sticking out his middle finger to Ryder. "Wow! You've really been spending too much time with Punky!" Ryder said putting his phone away. Cena was mad that Ryder would even think to say Punk's name, let alone a nickname "like I said, screw you!"

* * *

Milek and Cena were driving back to the hotel; Cena's grip on the steering wheel was very hard. You could tell he was really pissed off. "John, what is with you?" Milek asked gripping the grip on the car door, scared of his safety. "That jerk asked out my boyfriend!" Cena said hitting the wheel with the palm of his hand. "So? He didn't know Punk was your boyfriend" Milek said looking out at the car they had been passing.

"Yea, but now he's really started acting like a dick!" Cena said moving off the lane. Before Milek could respond, the phone on the car rang; Cena saw it say PunPun and clicked answer.

"Hi, John!" Cena could hear Punk sounded a little upset. "Hey PunPun, are you ok?" Cena asked, keeping his eyes on the road. Punk was a little hesitant but answered, "yes, am fine. I just can't believe Ryder!" John shook his head as he responded "I'll going after him on Raw!" Punk was about to say something when Milek said "Nope, how about I have you and Ryder have a rivalry leading to the Extreme Rules PPV?" Milek hoped Cena would be up for it "All right, fine!" Cena said. "Well I don't think it's a good idea, no one will take that match seriously" Punk said. "Not if Ryder beats him on the upcoming Raw in a controversial way!" Milek said lighting up. I`ll talk to creative, but you guys will the very first to know.

Cena and Milek walked through the door to see Randy and Mike laying together on the couch in each other`s arms. "Hey John!" Orton said, but his cheery smile turned into confusion when Milek walked up to the two men and put his hands in-between their faces and pushed them apart. "You are not Siamese twins! Get some personal spacer!" Milek said making everyone laugh. "You guys got something on SmackDown?" Cena asked reclining on his chair. "Of course! We`re SmackDown superstars" Orton said. "So then we`re all flying over there?" Milek asked moving Orton and Mike`s feet so he could sit. "Nah, we thought we`d give you guys a little couple time, we`re waiting for 2:00 so we can leave" Orton said.

"Aaw how thoughtful" Milek said with a pout. "Hey, what happened with Ryder?" Mike asked. Cena jumped up from the seat at the mention of the name "Oh my God, Where`s Punk?" Cena said walking to the hallway. "He and Nick went across the street to get us something to eat" Mike shouted so Cena could hear.

Cena moved back and sat down. "Relax, it takes more than a radio to lose a boyfriend" MIlek said with that sly smirk. Cena didn't say anything, he just shot Milek a look that was worth a 1000 words.

* * *

**A/N: NEXT CHAPTER(NOT IN ORDER)**

* * *

**Do you think Milek is cute?" Nick said**

* * *

**"How can I really make john... happy?"**

* * *

**with your ego, you like to sleep with the top dogs!**


	24. Chapter 24: Line of Questioning

Punk and Nick walked through the cafe and saw the line to order. "Hey can I ask you something?" Nick asked as they stood behind a woman in line. "Yea sure" Punk said turning to face Nick. "Do you think Milek is cute?" Nick said quietly so that no one else could hear. "Well yea, short blonde Justin Bieber hair, Blue eyes; great build" Punk answered then gave Nick a worrying look "Why?"

Nick stopped for a moment, then ignoring Punk`s question, asked "Do you think I'm cute?" Nick asked with a serious face. "Honestly, yes" Punk answered. "Do you think Brad Maddox is cute? Would you fuck him?" Nick asked as they moved a bit forward on the line.

"Nick, are you thinking of leaving Milek?" Punk asked really concerned "No, but he told me that Maddox made a move on him. Tell me, is Maddox cute? Do I have anything to worry about?" Nick asked stroking his hair back. "No! Of course not! I have known Milek since he was 22 and had started training with Vince, he dated a lot of guys, he gave them looks" Punk said, before Nick could speak Punk continued "But I have never seen him look at anyone one else the way he looks at you!" Punk lit up a little when he was a little smile on Nick`s face.

"Really?" Nick asked as his smile got bigger. "Really!" Punk responded. Punk never saw Nick Nemeth as someone insecure, but that happens a lot in WWE... Sometimes the people aren't the same as the one they play. "You never did answer my question!" Nick said crossing his arms "Would you fuck Maddox?" punk turned around to the front of the line and quickly answered "yes!" Nick was surprised. He moved to punk`s ear and whispered, "uh, Who has a better ass, me or Maddicks?"

Punk laughed at Nick`s nickname for Maddox then turned to answer "you, only you, no one`s is better than yours. Yours is in every man and woman`s dreams, yours is majestic!" Punk said stroking Nick`s hair back. Nick sensed the sarcasm, but it became obvious when Punk said "Yours is the best in the world, more people visit yours than the Grand Canyon"

Punk turned around, crossing his arms while he tried to sustain from laughing but Nick just stood with his mouth open in surprise. Punk moved forward in line, so did Nick. Nick moved to Punk`s ear and asked "am I a slut?" Punk then couldn't sustain any longer, he laughed out at Nick and answered "a little" Nick then ignored Punk`s laughing and asked "not as much as Maddox right?" Punk then moved to see the cashier as he asked "hi can I take your order?" Punk proceeded to order and when the cashier told the kitchen staff Nick moved up closer to Punk and repeated "really, am not a slut like Maddox right?" The cashier had given Punk the drinks and asked him to move aside. Punk moved to the right of the cashier and opened his Pepsi. "Right?" Nick asked moving towards Punk. Punk didn't answer; he just kept drinking his Pepsi.

The Cashier gave Punk a bag with the food, Punk walked out of the restaurant with the bag while Nick grabbed the Drinks and ran after him.

The two men stepped in the elevator, Nick had followed Punk across the street and lobby asking "am I?"

"Punk, answer me!" Nick said as Punk pressed their floor number. "No you're not! No you're not! I'm just messing with ya" Punk finally answered. Nick sighed out loud as the elevator preceded going up. Can I ask you something?" Punk said looking at Nick. "Yea" Nick replied. "How can I really make john... happy?" Nick smirked at the comment then said "how should I know?" avoiding eye contact, "oh, am gonna be total Milek for a second, you're Nick Nemeth, you have a huge ego but sometimes get insecure." Punk said as the elevator door opened.

As they were walking to their room Punk stopped in front of Nick and continued "with your ego, you like to sleep with the top dogs! Discluding Ryder, Kidd and More. Including Orton, Mike, Milek and especially Cena!" Punk continued smirking as Milek would then continued "my guess is that it happed on that AJ, Cena, and Nick rivalry! Am I right or am I not wrong?" Punk asked smirking. Nick stood still for a moment, and then moved his body down like a coach giving a play or pep talk, punk did the same...

"Ok, here's what you do" Punk smirked at him as he continued "If you take his balls on your mouth and suck on 'em it'll drive him crazy!" Punk nodded and smiled. "He really likes it when you say his name as he fucks you, not too much. Also, Cena loves being teased, when he fucks you, you get it harder and that's a win-win situation. Finally he likes mouth-fucking" Nick said moving his body upright.

Nick moved ahead of Punk and heard Punk say "thanks" from behind him.


	25. Chapter 25: Thank You, Love

Punk and Nick walked into the hotel room. Cena immediately ran to Punk and hugged him. "You know I really care about you!' Cena said. Punk's heart was beating harder and harder "Yea, I really care about you too." Punk said, he could wrap his arms around Cena with the food in his arms, Nick placed the Drinks on the table as Orton and Mike sat up straight from their cuddle position on the couch.

"Hey, how come you don't welcome me like them?" Nick said smiling at Milek, referring to Cena and Punk. Milek got up from beside Mike and Orton and jumped on the bigger man, giving him a big hug. "Nikky I missed you so much!" Milek said kissing Nick's cheeks. Nick hugged Milek right back.

Mike looked at Orton and said "how come we don't do that?" Milek hopped off Nick and said "Are you kidding? You two touch each other more than yourselves!" Milek's comment caused Orton to smirk as he kissed Mike passionately. "See, he's been in your mouth more than your dentist" Nick said smirking and grabbing his drink off the glass coffee table.

"John I'm not upset!" Punk said putting the food on the coffee table. "Yes you are" Milek said getting his food from the bag. "Shut up PJ!" Punk said trying to fake a smile. "If it makes you feel better, the reason you're upset is because you were terrified that John was going to kill Ryder" Milek said sitting down on the couch. "Really, I didn't know!" Punk said sarcastically grabbing his food from his bag.

"Look, my point is, you have nothing to worry about, John is more than capable of controlling his emotions." Milek said eating his chicken. "All right, you're right!" Punk said sitting on the love seat. John sat on the armrest beside Punk. "Of course I am, but relax. We'll see how things go on Raw" Milek said continuing to eat.

* * *

The next day, Orton and Mike had left to go to the city playing host to SmackDown. Milek was sleeping while John and Punk were cuddling on the love seat and Nick was lying on the couch.

"You two sicken me!" Nick said shaking his head. John looked at him and said "oh please, you're just jealous that we're a cuter couple than Milek and Maddox, I mean you" Cena said causing Punk to say "Ooooooooooooooh!" Nick shot an angry look at Cena. "You really think that he still has feelings for Maddox?" Nick asked concerned.

Cena sighed "well, I hate to say it but I think so. When you guys went to the restaurant, Mike told me that Milek seemed mesmerised when Maddox was flirting with him" Cena said seriously. Nick looked concerned "Mike said it was the same look I always give PunPun" Cena said blushing and holding Punk closer.

"Nick, I told you, Milek really loves you! I can tell" Punk said resting his head on Cena's chest. "Well he hasn't said so!" Nick said sitting back on the couch. "Well because it's too early" Punk said "Some people are afraid to say the L word." Cena put his hands around Punk and said "Are you?" Cena asked. Punk didn't answer. Cena continued "Just out of curiosity!" Punk got up, Nemeth looked at him. "Of course, I'm very direct!" Punk answered. Punk moved back down to Cena's chest as he said "I love you, John" Cena was caught off guard. Nemeth started to smile at Punk's words. Cena smiled as he said "Thank You!"

Punk was disappointed; he got up from Cena's lap and walked to sit beside Nick on the couch. "I'm sorry?" Punk asked, his eyes turning red. "You're forgiven for whatever" Cena joked then walked to sit next to Punk. "Oh come on, I'm kidding!" Cena said putting his arms around Punk. "I Love you too" Cena said kissing Punk passionately. "I'm getting a little, lonely. So I'm gonna see if Milek's awake" Nick said leaving the living room.

Punk stayed with his arms crossed on the couch, starting to smile but held back. Cena held Punk closer to him and put Punk's head on his shoulder and said "I really love you! More than you may realise" Cena said. With Punk's ear on Cena's chest, he could hear John's heart beating. Punk got up and kissed John passionately. Punk laid back and John climbed on top of him. Punk put his hands around Cena's waist and continued the kiss.

Cena took his shirt off and helped Punk with his. Cena continued kissing Punk on the couch; he could hear Punk moaning out his name in-between the kissing.

Punk turned Cena over; Cena was turned on by Punk's sudden macho actions. Punk licked the tip of Cena's nipples and started sucking on them, making sure to bite lightly sometimes. Cena started moaning Punk's name to his own surprise. "Moan my names louder" Punk said "do it or I'll stop" Cena didn't want Punk to stop. "Punk, Fuck!" Punk smiled at Cena's words. "Say it louder, say it so Nick can hear you" Punk smiled. "No way!" Cena said. Punk raised an eyebrow and said "fine." Punk kissed his way down to Cena's crotch.

Punk licked the tip of Cena's length. Punk then licked down the vein of Cena's now throbbing Cock. "Say it or ill stop!" Punk said smirking. "No way!' Cena said. Punk licked down to Cena's balls, then Punk sucked on Cena's balls making Cena moan louder. "Say it" Cena was a little embarrassed but he did say "oh, fuck yea Punk!" Punk smiled at Cena's words "Louder!" Punk said licking Cena's cock's vein.

"FUCK PUNK!" Cena said moaning as loud as he could. As he could, Punk took Cena's entire cock in his mouth and moaned at the taste.

"Shut UP!" Cena and Punk laughed at Nick shouting from the other room. Cena moaned even louder as Punk continued sucking on Cena's cock.

"Lick my ass" Punk said turning over on the reclining love seat Cena got up, with his cock throbbing at the sight in front of him. CM Punk, with his ass rose as high as it could get. His cock hard as hell. Cena's cock was throbbing even more as he knelt down to Punk's ass. Cena slapped Punk's ass causing him to moan. Cena slapped his ass again. Punk moaned out "please, harder John!" Punk begged stroking his hard cock. Cena obliged as he slapped Punk's soft, firm ass causing him to squirm louder and louder.

Cena then finally moved his head to Punk's ass. He licked Punk's ass crack, causing punk to moan and his body to shiver. Cena continued licking Punk's ass and slapping his ass. "John, fuck me!' Punk asked hugging the backrest of the chair. 'Say it louder!" Cena said mocking Punk. "JOHN FUCK ME! FUCK ME!" Punk said loud enough for Nick to hear.

"Shut Up, Milek's awake and we're working on something. You don't hear him screaming!' Nick said from the other room. "thats cuz youre so small" Cena joked at Nick. They didn't hear a response. Punk laughed but his laugh stopped as Cena's thick cock snaked into punk's hole.

"Oooooooooooooh! FUCK!" Punk said screaming. "I'm working on it!" Nick yelled from his bedroom. Cena laughed as Punk just continued moaning at the feeling of John's large cock inside him. "please John,, faster!" Punk said. "Well look who's gotten his manners back!' Cena said smirking and moving his hips faster at Punk's request. "John, I'm gonna cum!" Punk said enjoying every second of that moment of john fucking him. "Me to, PunPun!" Cena said. Punk came on the seat, getting his cum over the footrest and seat. The feeling of Punk's ass tightens as he came sent John over the edge. Cena came inside Punk, yelling his name as he did.

Cena moved to Punk's ear and said "I love you" Punk smiled at the words, and then responded "I love you too!"


	26. Chapter 26: Miles High

Saturday morning, Cena and Punk awoke in each other's arms. Punk's alarm had awoken John. "Morning PunPun" Cena said kissing Punk's forehead. "Morning JohnJohn" Punk said turning the alarm off. It was 7 in the morning.

Punk and Cena showered together. Punk got a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He then walked out of the bedroom and knocked on Milek and Dolph's door. "Hey! Wake up you two! The flight leaves in 3 hours!" Punk yelled, he heard slight mumbling from Nick and took that as a sign that they were awake. Meanwhile John was calling Randy and Mike to wake them up.

"Ok, thanks for the call John, we'll get ready!" Mike answered with a groggy voice "good" John replied and hung up. Punk walked in the room to see John putting his phone on the charger "mike and orton are awake?" Punk asked removing his towel. John, who himself was in a towel looked up at punk to see him there, stark naked. John couldn't help but stare at Punk's body, slowly moving his eyes lower and lower.

"My eyes are up here!" Punk said smirking at John, who just stood there with a slowly growing bulge showing in his towel. Punk walked up to John and pulled his towel off. By then, John's cock was getting hard; he still couldn't keep his eyes off of Punk's body. John snapped to reality to see he was naked and so was Punk. "Huh? What happened?" Cena said looking Punk in the eye. Punk didn't reply, instead he moved closer to John and kissed him. When he did both of their cocks were hard and definitely rubbing against one another.

Punk pulled away from John and grabbed the lotion off the cupboard and started applying it. John just stood there and watched Punk, rub the lotion slowly on his body, over his chest, and on his ass. "Take a picture, it'll last longer" Punk smirked as hi raised his foot on the bed and applied the Vaseline. "You are such a tease!" Cena said, his cock not getting any lower. "Punk licked his lip ring and bit his lip."I try" Cena just continued looking at punk when he started to use the lotion as well and get ready.

* * *

The plane took off when the men heard "We have taken off and will reach our next destination in 3 hours" Cena sighed and sat back on the leather seat. "Wanna join the mile high club?" Punk asked while smirking as john's eyes opened wide. "Milek and Nick laughed at John's reaction."Sure!" Cena said like a happy little child. Cena and Punk walked to the lavatory, leaving Nick and Milek alone on the Jet. "You wanna join them?" Nick asked, Milek, who had been sitting across from his said "I don't think they would be open to a foursome" Dolph smirked at Milek's comment, and then moved to sit beside him. "I think you know what I meant" Dolph said, kissing Milek in a way he's never kissed him before.

By then Punk was on his knees, all over John's cock and living every second of it. Punk Sucked on Cena's cock and he knew John loved the feeling of his lip ring on Cena's cock. John moaned Punks name but was interrupted when Nick shouted from outside "take your time guys, I know we will!" Punk laughed at Nick's words and continued. Cena pulled Punk up and kissed him, sucking softly of his lip ring, making him moan softly. "John, please fuck me" punk said into the kiss. "I'd be glad to!" Cena said.

He then picked up Punk and pushed his back to the wall of the small space. Cena and Punk continued to kiss, tongue on tongue. "No prepping, I just want you inside me now" Punk said as he felt Cena's cock throb. "You sure baby?" Cena asked pulling away briefly. "Yes, please do it" Punk said wrapping his arms around John's waist.

Cena took his cock in his hand and softly brushed it against punk's ass. "John!" Punk said opening his eyes "FUCK ME! RIGHT NOW!" Cena smiled at Punk's need for him inside his ass. Cena slowly, inch by inch, slid his cock into Punk, making him moan his name over and over again.

"Punk! SHUT UP!" Milek shouted with small pauses in between each word. Cena laughed and continued fucking Punk. Right when Punk was about to respond to Milek's request, Cena kissed Punk, hoping that would shut him up, as it did.

Cena continued thrusting Punk and jerking him off. "John, I'm gonna cum!" Punk moaned. "Well it won't be that easy" John said stopping. John turned Punk around, which was hard to do in the small bathroom. "Spread your legs" Cena said. Punk smirked and did as told. John grabbed Punk's hands and put them above him on the wall. Cena moved his legs and entered Punk, slowly. "Aah, fuck yea" punk moaned enjoying Cena's length inside him.

Cena then quickly thrusted the rest of his cocks inside punk's ass, hearing him moan. Cena didn't thrust, he kept his full length inside Punk. "Fuck! Fuck" Punk moaned, making Cena gleam with joy. Punk stroked himself, really enjoying Cena inside him. Cena pulled out, making punk moan at the feeling, just to have Cena thrust right back into Punk. Cena then continued thrusting, as fast as he could. "I'm gonna cum!" Punk moaned "me too babe!" Cena moaned in Punk's ears. A shiver went through Punk's body at Cena's voice. That was all he needed, Punk came, getting his cum all over the bathroom wall. Cena continued thrusting and thrusting until he came inside Punk. "God, yes!" Punk moaned. Cena pulled out of Punk, both men cleaned the bathroom floor and wall.

At that point, Dolph was just as close to his climax as Milek was blowing him off. "Fuck mile!" Dolph moaned as he came, Milek made sure to swallow all of Dolph's cum. "Thanks for ducking me babe" Dolph smiled, then making out with Milek.

"Why are we still here?" Punk asked, still standing close to John. "We're waiting for Milek and Dolph to finish" Cena said wrapping his arms around Punk. Punk rested his head on Cena's chest. Punk felt really safe and happy whenever he was in John's arms. "You guys done?" Cena shouted, opening the lavatory door.

"We finished 5 minutes ago! We're just enjoying the peace and quiet" Milek said, reading a WWE magazine. Cena smiled and walked out of the bathroom with Punk in his arms. Cena and Punk went back to their seats. "Have fun?" Punk asked. "Yep, it's better the second time!" Milek smirked. "Second time? When did you have sex on a jet the first time?" Cena smiled, raising an eyebrow at Milek. "Oh it wa-" Milek stopped smiling as he flipped the magazine page, ignoring the question. "When was your first time?"Nick asked smiling nervously "oh, uh, it was a couple of months ago" Milek answered. Punk smirked at Milek's avoidance of who he was with. "With who?" Punk asked. "Uuuh, with [mumbles]" Cena laughed, causing Nick to look at him, then back at Milek "with whom?" Nick asked firmly. "Brad Maddox" Milek said then started to laugh nervously, Punk started laughing as well. John started to laugh but Nick was just infuriated with jealousy. "Love you!" Milek smiled at Nick, who just raised an eyebrow looking pissed.


	27. Chapter 27: The GNO bet

Cena waited in the rental car. He wasn't always the most patient person, but he liked waiting at a time like this. It gave him time to think. I love you, those words echoed in Cena's mind. "I can't believe he loves me" He said smiling, staring blankly at the steering wheel. "I can't believe it!" he said smiling and hitting the steering wheel lightly. Ever since Punk had said those words to him, he was always a little bit more cheery. Punk hated it; one of the things that had turned him off about John was his peppiness. But now, it was cute.

Cena's thought stopped there when he saw Mike, Orton and Punk approach the car. Cena got out and hugged Punk "oh! I missed you so much" Cena said while hugginh Punk. Orton tolled his eyes and smiled at john "He drove here with you!" Mike said laughing. "Yea, Randy bear doesn't get a hug?" Orton said, putting his suitcases down and opening his arms. Cena hugged Mike and Orton. They all then put their suitcases in the trunk of the rental car and drove out of the airport.

* * *

"So, did we miss anything?" Orton asked looking at Cena from the back seat. "Naw, not really!" Punk answered putting his arm on the armrest. "Well did you guys enjoy our matches on SmackDown?" Mike asked smirking. "No, sorry, we were..." Cena momentarily took his eyes off the road to look at Punk and say "We were a little preoccupied" Orton looked at Mike and said "They fucked" Cena smiled at how Orton had blatantly put it. "Twice!" Punk said smirking, causing john to laugh. "Aaaw, what rookies!" Mike smirked, looking out the window" Cena laughed at Mike's words then said "oh really? In a jet?" Cena could see the smug look on Orton's face from the rear view mirror. "Oh please, Mike and I fucked twice on the ride here" Orton said.

Punk turned back to look at Orton and smile. He then turned back and changed the subject "soooo, anyway. We checked into this place called 'The Waldron it's beautiful!" Mike raised his eyebrows and pouted his lips "cool. Are we all sharing the same room?" Mike asked moving forward to look at Punk. "Yea, we got a 3-bedroom place."

* * *

Orton, Cena, Mike and Punk walked into the beautiful room. The walls were a beautiful shade of Red; the furniture was Black and White. There was a huge TV in the living Room. "Whoa!" Mike said putting his bags down. "This place is amazing!" Orton said. "Well don't get too used to it, we're all going out somewhere for GNO!" Milek said approaching Orton and Mike and hugging them. "What's GNO?" Mike asked "Guys night out!" Nick said opening his arms and hugging Mike and Orton.

* * *

"You ready?" Milek asked John, who had been wearing a tight shirt and nice, slim jeans. "Yeah" Cena responded rolling up his sleeves. "Why do you look like Orton?" Nick asked walking into Cena's bedroom. "Orton suggested I pick from his closet" Cena responded. Milek walked a circle around Cena, examining him. "John, can you even breathe in those clothes?" Milek asked smiling. "Nope, but as long as I look good, its worth it" Cena said popping his collar "can you tie my shoes please? I can't bend over in these jeans" Milek smiled and bent down on 1 knee and Tied Cena's shoes, Nick took a picture as cena made a pose. "A few seconds later, Milek stood up. "Done" Nick laughed and showed Milek and Cena the photo. "Screw you" Milek said as he left the room.

Punk walked out of the bathroom, he was wearing white shoes, black jeans, and short-sleeve skull patter shirt. "How do I look?" Cena wolf whistled and said "whoa! You look hot!" Nick nodded "your sense of fashion is getting better!" Nick said leaving the room.

Orton, Mike and Nick walked into the living room to see John, Punk and Milek sitting on the couch. "So where are we going?" Punk asked Milek. "Sit down, everyone" Milek said directing everyone to sit, as he stood. "Ok, we, along with the rest of the WWE roster were invited to a party to Celebrate Robbie E and Robbie T's TNA tag titles win" Milek said smiling. "Oh cool who's gonna be there?" Mike asked. "WWE, NXT, ECW, ROH, you name it!" Milek said.

"And some of your old friend will be there" Milek said to Punk "like the Hardys and Colton" Punk lit up "really? No way" Punk got up from the couch. "Wait, before we go" Milek said "Lets bet on something, I got 100 bucks that say Robbie and Matt will be BFFs by the end of tonight!" Milek smiled placing his fedora on the table and placing a 100 dollars in.

Orton leaned forward "I say 50 that they will be fist pumping each other's faces off! After all, there can only be 1 long island nut" Mike laughed at Orton's joke. Nick moved forward and placing 50 bucks "I got 50 that Cena will kill Ryder on sight!" Nick laughed, as did john "me too" Cena said leaning over and placing 50 bucks. Mike stood up and moved to the hat and placed 50 bucks "I'm in! Matt will be in the hospital." Punk shook his head and took out 100 bucks "well I got a 100 that Milek will be riding Matt tonight" Punk placed the money in the bag and saw the look he got from Nick, but noticed Milek's smirk. "You know what; I got 50 on that too!" Milek joked, putting 50 more bucks in the hat. Nick looked at Milek infuriated. Milek took the money out of the hat and into his pocked "let's see how things go!" Milek said putting his hat on.


	28. Chapter 28: Partaay

Milek and Nick were the first ones to arrive, while everyone else was parking. "Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for our next guests, WWE prez, Nick Milek and Nick Nemeth!" The DJ announced. Everyone raised their glasses and cheered for the two men.

It was a sick party, The DJ was right beside the velvet roped entrance, ready to announce guest by guest. This party was on a beautiful beach, everyone was wearing t shirts, vests or dressed somewhat more formal, but not 'black tie' formal. There were lights all over the sandy area, red, yellow and green, lighting up the night. There were red tents with catering; the WWE and TNA superstars were getting along to Milek's surprise.

As orders of the sign at the DJ's section Milek and Dolph fist-pumped as they shouted and entered. Milek and Dolph were approached by Jeff Hardy. "Hey guys!" Jeff shouted, trying to go over the loud music. "Hey Jeff!" Milek said shaking his hand and hugging him. Jeff was a casual guy, wore nothing but some shoes, black, tight t-shirt and striped shorts. "Where's Phil?" Jeff asked dancing slightly to the music. "He, John, mike and Orton are parking, they should be here any second" Milek answered.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our next guests, WWE Superstars Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin, The viper Randy Orton, Mr. Hustle, Loyalty and Respect John Cena and the Best in the World, CM Punk!" The DJ shouted on the speakers. They fist pumped, laughing while Punk just looked embarrassed.

Jeff ran to punk and hugged him tightly, to John's dismay of course. "Jeff! Oh my fucking God! I missed you!" Punk said pulling away from Jeff "I missed you too! I left Colt over by the bar when I ran over here, no doubt he'll be here any second" Jeff said. Milek walked over to the DJ and gave him some money and whispered in his ear. They had a short conversation, no once noticed but John. But he was too busy worrying about Punk and Jeff.

"Joooohn!" Jeff said hugging John and greeting everyone else. Punk glanced from Jeff to see Colt "hey!" Punk shouted running and hugging Colt tightly. "Punky! I missed you!" Colt said squeezing Punk and lifting him up. John was a little jealous over the nickname for Punk.

Everyone greeted Colt and went their separate ways. Mike and Milek went and hung out with Morrison, Calloway and Striker. Punk and John remained close with Punk, Colt and Jeff. John was just concerned that they might talk Punk into getting in an orgy. Orton and Nick hung out with Robbie E and T.

"Folks, give it up, for Justin Gabriel, Long Island ice Z, Zack Ryder and Brad Maddicks!" The DJ shouted. Brad was pissed but ignored the insult. John turned on his phone and texted Milek.

JohnJohn: Maddicks?

Mile: I may have slipped the DJ my 50!

JohnJohn: LOL!

Cena turned his phone back off. Suddenly, everyone was laughing at Maddox and encouraging Milek. Half the people there had slept with Brad and gotten dumped real fast.

"I'm gonna go, see ya later" John said in Punk's ear. Punk nodded and smiled at John, not really paying attention as Colt had been telling a story.

Cena wasn't really a party guy, he preferred to stay home and watch a movie, but with Punk it was an entirely different story.

* * *

The music turned Down as Robbie E & T walked on the DJ's the stage. Robbie E grabbed a microphone and shouted "ARE WE HAVING A GOOD TIME?" He shouted as the crowd responded with a collective 'Yeah!' and applause. Robbie T grabbed another microphone and said "give it up, for our pal, Zack Ryder!" Cena rolled his eyes as Ryder made his way into the stage. "And give it up, for the most feared boss in all of Wrestling, Nick Milek!" Cena was caught off-guard when Milek walked on-stage and shook hands with Ryder.

Milek was energetic, whenever he was announcing something on Raw or Smackdown, he was jumpy, and it made his announcements a little more entertaining and interesting. Bobbie E & T gave the microphone over to Ryder and Milek.

Punk was nervous and surprised; he never would have thought Milek would be willing to even be that close to Ryder. Orton just glared at Ryder.

"Ladies and gentlemen" Milek started as the theme for Raw 'Tonight' started to play. "Tonight, we celebrate the new TNA tag team champions!" Ryder said. "So, let's make some noise for Robbie E & Robbie T!" Milek said as the superstars and Divas shouted and cheered. Ryder had a cup of sprite in his hand, which he raised as he toasted "Best of luck guys, and May you have a Long Reign!" The crowd raised their drinks and toasted as well. The music got louder and Milek and Ryder walked off stage and the Robbies danced on stage.

Ryder walked away from Milek. John waited until Ryder was out of sight as he approached him "I wanna go back to the hotel" Cena shouted over the music and crowd cheering The Robbies on. "No way! We've been here for only an hour!" Milek smiled. John sighed and left to find Punk.

Jeff went by the bar to get a drink, in the background he head people chanting "WWE!" Then other people chanting "TNA!" Cena knew it was something stupid like a fight. Cena ignored the source of the noise. He drank down his Heineken.

Cena searched and searched through the crowd. As upset as he was, the only thing he could think about was holding Punk until he fell asleep. Cena went through large groups of people, smiling and saying the occasional 'hey!' To some of the old WWE superstars and Divas.

Cena was going through people, still searching for Punk, when he literally ran into Ryder. "Hey John!" Ryder said panting hard as if he's been physical. "Hey Ryder!" Cena responded, not really wanting to even be around Ryder. "You should see what Punk is up to" Ryder stated, still panting. Cena stopped scanning the large crowds and looked at Ryder "yea, have you seen him?" Ryder coughed before answering "I just saw him over there making out with Hardy "Ryder said nervously. "What?" Cena said as his eyes turned red. "He's over there!" Ryder said pointing to a nearby tent "I'll show you!" Ryder said walking in front of John.

Ryder pointed at Jeff, who had been holding punk then kissed him, Punk didn't really fight it. John was stunned, at that moment, it was as if there was nothing else there, no one else there, just him. Tears threatened to fall from John's eyes as he turned and walked away. Ryder couldn't help but feel bad for John as he ran after him.

John left the beach and was walking towards where he parked his car, which was blocks away with the many guests that were attending the party. Ryder ran after John and slowed down as he got beside him. "Ryder, get away from me!" Cena said, trying to avoid eye contact. He didn't want Ryder to see him cry. "John I'm really sorry!" Ryder said strolling Cena's back softly "don't touch me!" Cena said walking faster.

"John, please wait!" Ryder shouted as he grabbed Cena's arm and turned him around. "I'm so sorry!" Ryder said wiping away a year from John's face. Cena couldn't hold it in anymore. He collapsed into Ryder's arms as he cried as hard as he could. Ryder caught Cena and helped him down onto the grass beside the sidewalk. Ryder put an arm around Cena and rested his head in his shoulders.

"I am so sorry John. I really didn't want to hurt you like that!" Ryder said holding Cena tighter. Cena just continued crying as he turned and rested his head on Ryder. "Come on, let me take you to your hotel" Ryder said helping Cena up.

Ryder and Cena walked to Cena's car and Ryder drove him to the hotel and entered the room. Ryder had called a tow truck to drop off his car at the hotel.

"Nice place!" Ryder said with Cena's arm still over his shoulder. Cena had calmed down a little. But after Ryder helped him to his bed, he cried out just as much as he did when he was on the sidewalk.


	29. Chapter 29: Golden Moment

Cena was a bit calmer, now only weeping. His head was rested on Ryder's shoulder. Ryder softly stoked Cena's hair and back as he wrapped his arms around him.

"John, please stop, it really hurts me to see you like this" Ryder said with concern. Cena held Ryder tighter. Ryder grabbed the remote that was on the table beside the bed and turned on the TV. "Maybe some TV will make you feel better" Ryder said scrolling through the channels. Cena moved his head down to see that Ryder had put on some old TV show.

"This show is called 'The Golden Girls' I love it!" Ryder said with a faint smile. Cena laughed at the joke he heard from the show. Ryder smiled at Cena's smile. "let me get you something" Ryder said attempting to get out of the bed and Cena's strong arms.

"Please don't leave me" Cena said holding Ryder's hand as he got off the bed. "I won't" Ryder said moving towards the bathroom. Cena wasn't sure what Ryder was doing when he heard water gushing from the sink. A few seconds later, Ryder walked out with a wet towel. "What's that for?" Cena asked wiping his eyes. Ryder sat back on the bed and put the cold, wet towel on John's forehead. "When people cry a lot, they get headaches" Ryder said.

Cena didn't even notice it but his head was hurting. He went back to resting on Ryder's shoulders. "What's this show about?" Cena asked sniffling. "It's about four women who live together; my mother and I loved this show. It's old but still funny to this day." Ryder said resting his head on Cena's" Cena smiled faintly at the jokes on the show. "You have a great smile" Ryder said looking down at John. "Thanks!" Cena said looking up at Ryder, smiling.

Ryder looked into Cena's amazing blue eyes and felt, mesmerized. Ryder moved his lips close to John's but both the men's attention were disrupted when they heard noises coming from the apartment door. Cena's heart was beating; he was in no mood to see Punk.

Cena's door swung open, there was Orton and Milek. "What the fuck is he doing here?" Orton asked as his eyes immediately caught Ryder. Milek ran past Orton and hugged John. "Are you ok?" Milek asked looking at John. "No, he's a little down" Ryder said. "Why?" Orton asked as Milek saw the tear stains on the pillow and noted the towel on Cena's forehead which was now in his arms. Milek knew what had happened at that second. He took John into his arms and held him tight "oh my god John I am so sorry!" Milek said, as Orton looked puzzled. "What the fuck happened?" Orton asked moving towards John. Mike ran into the room to see everyone. "What the hell is going on? Why are you here?" Mike said looking at Ryder.

"Cena saw Punk kissing Hardy" Ryder said softly brushing his hand on Cena's thigh. "Oh my god John, I'm so sorry, I am so sorry!" Mike said kneeling in front of John.

"I better go" Ryder said grabbing his leather jacket from the floor. "Thanks for taking care ofhim, Ryder" Orton said stroking john's hair. Ryder nodded, a little disappointed that he could no longer be with John. Ryder walked out, closing the door behind him. He left the apartment and was walking down the hallway when he saw Punk approach from the elevator.

"How could you? Cena's a great guy! He deserves much better than you!" Ryder said passing Punk. "Fuck's your problem?" Punk asked stopping in front of Ryder. "Cena saw you kissing Jeff" Ryder said softly the walking towards the elevator. Punk swore softly and continued walking towards the apartment.

* * *

**A/N:Im already started on the sequel to this story, as well as another story which is a sort of spin-off. Its more tragedy than romance. **

**BTW: THIS STORY ENDS AT CHAPTER 40**


	30. Chapter 30: Punk's point of view

[Back at the party]

"Wanna hit the dance floor?" Hardy asked Punk and extending an arm out to him. "I don't dance" punk yelled over the music. Jeff pouted at Punk; he knew Punk could never resist his cute pout. Punk rolled his eyes and put his hand to Jeff's.

Jeff was always the life of a party, especially when he was drunk, which he was every time he hit the dance floor. Jeff started with hip hop while Punk just did small movements. Punk was surprised at Jeff's fluidity even though he was drunk. Punk smiled and pointed behind Jeff. There was Ryder dancing his little ass off.

"I will do whatever you say if you have a dance off with Ryder" Punk said walking past Jeff and turning back towards him. "Ok, I'll hold you to that!" Jeff said stumbling towards Ryder. Jeff pushed Ryder playfully and gestured for him to 'being it on'.

Jeff did some moves, Punk did some moves. The crowd was busy chanting "TNA!" and "WWE!" Even Mark Calloway was there cheering for WWE. Punk looked around for John, hoping he wasn't missing the action.

Ryder and Jeff continued their back to back. Jeff won when he just flipped and flipped and spun. Jeff made the DX 'suck it!' gesture as Ryder laughed while paul and Shawn did the same. Ryder and Jeff shook hands as Ryder started walking away.

Ryder turned to see Jeff kiss Punk. Punk had a surprised look on his face. Ryder was just mad and jealous. He grabbed a drink his friend Gabriel handed to him and he walked away. Punk pushed jeff away.

Punk slapped Jeff playfully "Hardy! Snap out of it!" Punk said waving his hand in front of Jeff's face and snapping his fingers. Punk really enjoyed the kiss but he hated how Jeff had alcohol on his breath. Punk caught Jeff when he stumbled as Cardona approached them. Punk and Cardona lifted Jeff's hands as if he had won a match.

"You said you would do anything I say If I won" Jeff said taking a sip of his drink as he wrapped his arm around Punk's slim waist. "I want a kiss" Jeff said smiling. Then, punk thought Jeff was about 2 sips away from dying from alcohol poisoning. "I can't, I'm dating John" Punk said grabbing Jeff's drink and putting it on a nearby table.

"What? You're with SuperCena?" Jeff laughed, stumbling onto Punk. "I love him" punk said pulling Jeff back up straight. "Oh really? Does Johnny hold you like this?" Jeff asked as he wrapped both his arms around Punk's waist and pulling him closer with their cocks touching. Punk was getting hard as Jeff was already there. Punk was nervous, he used to have strong feelings for Jeff, but it just didn't work out when they went their separate ways.

Punk just took a sip of his Pepsi and gulped it town out of nervousness. Jeff smirked at Punk, who was then blushing. "Does he caress you like this?" Jeff asked stroking Punk's waist, back and ass. "Jeff you should stop" punk said trying to push Jeff away but failed. "Does he kiss you like this?" Jeff asked. Punk's heart was besting faster, then Jeff slowly moved his lips closer and closer to Punk's.

Jeff kissed Punk with so much heart. Punk was too stunned to do anything. That was when John and Ryder saw them. John turned away and left at that moment. Punk pushed away Jeff and said "I told you, I love John!" Punk said wiping his lips.

Punk walked away from Jeff and went through the crowds, looking for Cena. Punk had never felt like he needed Cena more than he did at that moment. Punk went through large crowds looking for John, no sight of him. Punk walked to the edge of the party, it was quiet. There were almost no sounds except for the nearby waves hitting the sand and the loud music.

Punk texted and called John but remembered how he had turned his phone off on the way to the party. Punk swore slightly and went back to searching for John. Punk felt so bad that if he wasn't in John's arms soon he would have a breakdown.

Punk ran into Milek, Orton and Mike. "Have you guys seen John?" Punk asked concerned. Milek knew John wanted to leave. "Last time I saw him was when Ryder and I made our toast, he went looking for you" Milek said looking around. "We'll help look for him!" Mike said holding Punk's hand. "Are you sure? It would mean you and Orton will have to split up for more than 5 seconds." Milek joked. Punk smiled a little but resumed searching for John throughout the large crowds.


	31. Chapter 31: Orton's Point of View

Orton started searching for Cena. He squeezed his way through large groups of people. He stopped for the occasional 'hey' or handshake.

By now, Cena had been driving with Ryder back to his apartment.

Orton got tired of searching and stopped by a tent to get a small drink. Mike approached Orton from behind and tapped his shoulder. "Hey, Ran. Have you seen John?" Mike asked softly brushing Orton's back.

"No, I've been looking for 15 minutes" Orton said sighing. Mike put his arms around Orton's back. Orton turned around and hugged Mile tightly. Orton felt a vibration from Mike. Orton growled "I guess I really turn you on!" Orton said. Mike smiled as he pulled out his phone to see he got a message from Milek

Mile: Mike, no doubt you're with Orton right now, get over to the entrance! ASAP!

Mike and Randy went through all the superstars until they found Milek outside the velvet entrance. Milek was pacing, Orton and Mike said goodbye to Robbie T who was dancing near the entrance. They hugged and said their goodbyes, and then Orton and Mike left the entrance.

"Where's John?" Mike asked approaching Milek. He jogged towards Orton and Mike. "I figured if Cena left, the DJ would have seen him. I paid him 20 bucks and he told me he saw Cena leaving with Ryder. He said he looked really upset" Orton brushed his hair back and looked around the area.

"The DJ said that Cena went that way" Milek said pointing towards where they parked the car. "Maybe he drove home!" Orton said looking at where Milek had been pointing.

The men Rushed back to the apartment, Milek drove because he was the calmest person there. As soon as the car stopped outside the hotel, Orton ran off before the car stopped completely. Mike and Milek kept up with him when they got to the apartment door. Orton tried to unlock the door, afraid of what he might see. Milek pushed Orton aside and opened the Door. Orton and Milek ran to john's room.

"Mike, check the other rooms and the balcony!" Milek shouted. The apartment was big, but the two men really ran for John. Milek checked his room, no sign of John. Orton nervously opened John's door to see him lying on Ryder's shoulder.


	32. Chapter 32: Shivering

**A/N: THIS IS MY FAVORITE CHAPTER IN THE ENTIRE STORY BECAUSE OF HOW SWEET RYDER WAS TO JOHNJOHN.**

**Previously:**

**"Cena saw Punk kissing Hardy"**

**"How could you? Cena's a great guy! He deserves much better than you!" Ryder said passing Punk. "Fuck's your problem?" Punk asked stopping in front of Ryder. "Cena saw you kissing Jeff" Ryder said softly then walking towards the elevator. Punk swore softly and continued walking towards the apartment.**

"John, please calm down" Orton pleaded as he held Cena, still sitting on the edge of the bed, shivering. Cena lightly pushed Orton away, "I'm fine, Randy. Thanks" he said getting up and pouring more cold water onto his towel. Orton got up and looked at John "Is there anything I can do?" Orton asked with concern. Cena wringed out the towel and then walked out of the bathroom, placing it on his forehead. "Where's Zack?" Cena asked realising Ryder was no longer there. "He left just a second ago" Mike said, who had been standing and leaning on the open door.

Cena looked a little disappointed, he missed Ryder holding him. He glanced at the TV to see 'The Golden Girls' still playing, he glanced at Mike before running out of the room, past Mike. Orton, Milek and Mike, who went after him, who had stopped at the living room when he saw Punk.

"John, please. I can explain!" Punk said walking towards John "Get away from me!" John yelled as he ran past Punk and went to the ground floor, hoping Ryder was still there.

"Guys, look. I can explain" Punk said as he glanced at the looks he got from Mike and Orton. Milek however shook his head and said, "Fine!" Orton glanced at Milek in rage. "What?" he said walking towards Milek, but turned back to face Punk "You broke john's heart!" Orton said as his eye twitched in anger. Mike and Milek both held Orton back. "He at least deserves to tell us his side of the story" Milek said walking towards Punk and guiding him towards the couch.

* * *

Ryder was in his car, he hated how he didn't even get to say goodbye to John. He just sat in his car, thinking of John. How sad he looked when he was crying, his gorgeous blue eyes, how cute Cena looked holding him, and how he was there for John Ryder got a warm feeling. He realised that he no longer had feelings for Punk, he 'like liked' John.

To his surprise, Ryder saw Cena approach his car and knock on the passenger window. Ryder pressed a button on the side of the car and Cena opened the car door. "Why are you out here? Its freezing" Ryder said turning on the car and heater. "Why did you leave?" Cena asked with a sad look. Ryder's heart skipped a beat when Cena gave him that look. "I'm not exactly popular with your friends" Ryder said smiling, lightly.

Cena smiled a little, and then rubbed his hands together; he had come out without his jacket and was just wearing his long-sleeve shirt. "Can I stay with you tonight?" Cena asked with that same sad look. Ryder couldn't say no to John, but he had to try to hide his nervousness and sudden anxiousness as he said "uh, sure" Cena smiled and kissed Ryder on the cheek.

* * *

Cena was shaking the entire ride there, but when John and Ryder entered Ryder's apartment Cena smiled. "Nice place" Cena said scanning the area. "It's not as nice as your place; I just booked the hotel nearest to the Arena. Ryder walked in and hung his keys on a hook beside the door. "Do you want to sleep on the couch?" Ryder asked not making eye contact with Cena, who was still shaking. "Or if you want you can sleep with me?" Ryder said, that time, making eye contact with Cena. Cena bit his lip and nodded.

"You want some PJs?" Ryder asked, entering his bedroom. "No, I think I can just sleep in my boxers" Cena said softly, but Ryder hear and got even more nervous. "Can I shower?" Cena asked. Ryder nodded and painted to the bathroom "the bathroom's over there."

* * *

Cena took a hot shower, hoping that would stop his shaking and shivering. Meanwhile Ryder showered in the other bedroom. Cena walked out to see Ryder in boxers, getting in the bed. "You room with Gabriel?" Cena asked stepping out of the bathroom in his boxers with his clothes in hand. "Yea, you can put your clothes on the dresser" Ryder said hiding under the blanket. John placed his clothes on the dresser and closed the bedroom door. He stood beside the bed, waiting for Ryder to invite him in or stop hiding.

Ryder poked his head out of his blankets. "You wanna come in?" Ryder asked with a smile. Cena nodded, still shivering. Ryder opened his arms in the blanket and John got in the bed with Ryder. Ryder wrapped his hands around John. John laid his head on Ryder's chest. Cena stopped shivering immediately as soon as he was in Ryder's arms.

"Can we watch 'The Golden Girls'? I think the marathon is still on" Cena said looking up at Ryder. Ryder grabbed the remote of the bedside table and turned on the TV and handed the remote to John and wrapped his arms around John.

The two men just put the TV on sleep mode and John was the first one to fall asleep. Ryder smiled at Cena in his arms, so innocent, so sweet, and so cute. Ryder kissed Cena on the forehead and fell asleep with his arms around John.


	33. Chapter 33: Get Ready

Ryder had ordered an omelet with Orange juice from catering, like he always did for breakfast. Gabriel woke up smiling as he went to the kitchen to see the food, nice and hot. Ryder asked Cena to get ready for Raw which he did. He was dressed In Ryder's clothes.

"How do I look?" Cena said shyly opening his arms so Ryder could examine him. Ryder requested that John would wear the shirt with Ryder's face on it. Gabriel turned around in suprise as he saw that John Cena was in his apartment and wearing his roommate's clothes.

"You look cute" Ryder said putting an omelet on a plate for John. "You've got to try this omelet! It's" Ryder avoided saying 'The Best' but instead said "incredible" John smiled shyly as he walked and sat beside Gabriel. Gabriel didn't look at Cena. Gabriel had always had a crush on John. He seemed to be more infatuated when it came to John.

Cena took a bite to his omelet and smiled. "This is great!" Cena said continuing to eat. Ryder nodded as he ate leaning on the cubboard. "Hello gentlemen!" Cena and Gabriel turned to see brad Maddox approach them from Gabriel's room. "No way!" Ryder said smiling as Maddox kissed Gabriel's cheek. Cena did his best to ignore Maddox and Gabriel.

"Hi John" Maddox said walking over to John and kissing him on the cheeks. "Hey brad" Cena said not looking at him. "How's Milek?" Maddox asks as he pulls up a chair beside John. "Leave him alone" Ryder says continuing to eat.

"What a slut!" Ryder says to Maddox smiling at him. "We'll if you have an ass as perfect as mine; you gotta share it with the world." Cena snickered at Maddox. Gabriel was uncomfortable; he didn't want John to think he was a cheap lay. "Hi John" Gabriel finally said, but John just smiled at him. "Wanna carpool to work?" Maddox asked. "Yea, right, like I can spend an hour in a small space with you!" Ryder said smirking. "You already did" Maddox joked. There was a very short list of superstars that had not slept with Maddox in WWE, john, punk and Ryder was amongst that list.

Cena wasn't really interacting with anyone except Ryder, and Ryder was the only one really interacting with him. After Cena finished his breakfast he waited in Ryder's room.

"You got fucked by John Cena and you did tell me?" Gabriel asked sounding pissed but still keeping his voice down. "I slept with him, but we didn't have sex" Ryder said flatly. Maddox and Gabriel just looked at him with doubtful glares. "Screw you guys!" Ryder said finishing his food and going into his room.

"Hey, I didn't ask, are you feeling better?" Ryder asked John while closing the door. "Thanks to you, I feel much better" John said smiling. Ryder wrapped his arms around John and held him tightly. "Hey, I took a picture of you sleeping" Ryder said smiling. Cena was blushing when he saw the photo. "You look so cute and peaceful" Ryder said smiling at John. "You should tweet that!" John said as his mood level increased a bit.

* * *

Punk had slept in john's room. He felt so cold in bed without John. Sure they had been dating for about two weeks and they already said that loved each other, but punk never thought he would miss John this much.

Punk heard a vibration for the bedside table. He was wide awake; thinking about John, all he knew was that he may have left with Ryder. Punk notices that John left his phone and screams "guys! Get In here!" It was 1 in the afternoon, the guys liked to get up early and get to the arena before than everyone else. Milek and Dolph walked through the door first, then Orton and Mike.

"What is it?" Milek asked moving to sit next to punk on the bed. Punk just stared at the notification that was on john's screen. Milek took the phone from Punk and unlocked the phone. John didn't have a password because he felt like he had nothing to hide. Milek waited for the image to load, he then tapped on the tweet as Orton, Mike and Dolph moved closer to him.

"Oh my god" Dolph says looking at the photo. It was Cena, asleep with Ryder and his goofy smile on the side captioned 'isn't my #BROSKI adorable when he's not talking?' Milek passed the phone around the men, all surprised as they see it. "He slept with Ryder" punk said looking devastated, almost as John did when he saw Punk with Hardy.

"You change your mind now?" Mike asked smirking. Punk had earlier said that he wasn't attending Raw because he knew John was going to be there, but he couldn't see John, not under his condition. "Oh yea, I'll get ready" Punk says getting out of John's sheets and getting ready to go to Raw.

No one was mad at Punk; Milek seemed to make everyone understand that things like that often happen. They all just hoped that John would understand.

* * *

"I'm still mad at you!" Dolph said fixing his hair on the bathroom mirror. "Oh come on! It was an honest accident!" Milek pled. "Who abandoned their boyfriend at a party?" Dolph says stroking his hair back. Milek was sitting on the bed; he got up and walked behind Dolph.

"You know one of the many, many things I love about you?" Milek asked wrapping his arms around Dolph's chest and pulling him as close to his body as he could. Dolph felt Milek's hard cock pushing against his ass. "What?" Dolph asked, trying not to smile. Milek kissed Dolph on the neck and said "how easy it is to make you show me that gorgeous smile of yours!" Milek said softly grinding Dolph, causing him so moan out of instinct. Milek spanked Dolph's firm ass, causing him to moan. Dolph turned and made out with Milek, slowly, obviously savouring his taste.

* * *

Orton sat on the couch with Mike on his lap. Mike was facing him and they were already kissing each other like they always so. He moves his hips so that his ass, grinding at Orton's bulge. Orton moans and he continues to kiss Mike.

Suddenly, the hot session was interrupted when Punk pulled their heads apart saying "Don't you two ever get the need to breathe?" Mike smirked at Punk and they just continued what they were doing. Punk had been horny ever since Jeff kissed him and he really hoped that John would take care of that.


	34. Chapter 34: Team Cena vs Team Punk

**A/N: In my story, Wrestling is real but the matches and Storylines are decided. So the superstars literally get paid to fight.**

Cena, Ryder, Gabriel and Maddox walked into the arena. They all went to change for their promos and matches. Maddox immediately ran off, chasing anything with a dick. Cena walked out of his locker room with Ryder. He had worn the shirt Ryder gave him; he thought the WWE fans would love it.

As he and Ryder walked out of the locker room, there was one of Ryder's good friends, Kofi Kingston. "Hey John" Kofi said shaking John's hand. "Hey Kingston, What's up?" Cena said hugging Kofi. Cena had seemed to snap out of his funk, although when Ryder wasn't around, he felt so alone. "Hey Kofi, what's up?" Ryder asks. Before Kofi could answer, Milek and Punk approached them.

Cena rolled his eyes and walked away from Milek, grabbing Ryder's hand. Punk just stopped and walked away. "John wait!" Milek shouted running after John. Cena turned to see Punk was gone and he stopped. "Hey, are you alright John?" Ryder asked placing his hand on Cena's back. "Milek, this may not be the best time" Ryder said stepping in front of John.

"Please, Ryder, This is just business" Milek said shaking his head. "Now can I talk to John?" Milek asked. John was upset because obviously, Milek had forgiven Punk. "Tonight, you will be facing Punk, He'll will hit you with a chair, and Ryder will come out and attack Punk. I'll take it from there" Milek said trying to follow John's eyes to catch his attention.

* * *

Punk walked back to Orton, Mike and Nick, who had been waiting there for them. They looked disappointed; they hoped that Cena would be there with him. "Did you talk to him?" Mike asked moving towards Punk. "No, he seemed a little busy with Ryder" Punk said sounding so disappointed. "Where's Mile?" Dolph asked looking past Punk.

"He went after John" Punk just answered flatly. "You left him alone with Ryder and Cena?" Orton asked sounding surprised. "Mile's an expert! He fixed the problem with Swagger and Morrison, Kofi, Cesaro, He knows what he's doing !" Dolph said smirking.

"Yea, but this is special" Mike said hugging Punk, who looked devastated. "You know what's funny? Maddox was the problem in all those 3" Punk said smiling faintly. Orton, Mike and Dolph laughed at Punk's Joke then went to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

* * *

"Wanna get something to eat?" Ryder asked as Milek walked away. "No, I know Punk is in the caf by now" Cena said leaning against the wall and sitting on the floor. Ryder did the same. "John, I'm really sorry about what Punk did" Ryder said putting his arms around Punk "it was the stupidest thing he's ever done!" Ryder said getting angry.

John smiled and looked Ryder in the eye. "Thanks" Cena said. He moved towards Ryder, his heart beating faster the closer he got to Ryder. He kissed him, Ryder Kissed back. Cena felt so good kissing Ryder, he never felt this way kissing a guy since Punk.

* * *

The match was on; Punk did what he did and hit John with a steel chair. The bell rang. Cena fell to his knees as Punk threatened to hit John again. Ryder ran out and went right after Punk. Milek's music hit as he made his way out to the stage. "Wait, wait, and wait! I will not have brawls breaking out on my show!" Milek said.

Punk and Ryder were still fighting, it was hard for Punk to let Ryder go, he just wanted to keep hitting him as much and as hard as he could. Referees split them up. Milek continued, "If you wanna fight, Fine. This match will be an 8 man tag team match. Punk, you'll team with Randy Orton, The Miz and Dolph Ziggler. But john, you'll team with Kofi, Ryder and Cesaro!

The men made their way out and the match restarted. Cena's team went right after Ryder, even when he wasn't the legal Man. Cena would definitely defend Ryder if the ever triple or double teamed Ryder. The match ended with Cena beating Punk. They men all walked up the ramp, up the stage and through the curtain.

Ryder was in Cena's arms, barely able to walk. John handed Ryder off to the WWE Medics and they took him away. Cesaro and Kofi just stood there, looking concerned for Ryder. "Listen, I gotta get changed. I'll see you after the show!" Cesaro said kissing Kofi and slapping his ass hard. Kofi laughed as Cesaro winked at him and walked away "Nice ass" Kofi shouted mockingly at Cesaro. Team Punk walked through the curtain and Kofi regretted staying where he did. "Where's John?" Punk asked as he ran down the small ramp to Kofi. "He took Ryder to the Medic's room" Kofi said crossing his arms. Punk ran for the medic's room. "Wait!" Mike yelled going after Punk. "No stop, Mike. This needs to happen!" Orton yelled so Miz could hear him. Miz walked back to stand beside his boyfriend.

Punk slowly walked in the door to see John sitting and watching as the medic was examining Ryder. Punk sat beside John, John ignored Punk. Ryder noticed Punk and said "What the hell are you doing here?" Ryder asked wincing at the medic's actions. "I came to talk to John" Punk said, sounding nervous. John stood and held Ryder's hand "its Ok, Zack just relax" Cena said. Punk sighed and asked John "can I talk to you in private?" Ryder gave Punk an angry look, but John nodded and walked out with Punk.

"John, let me explain, please!" Punk said looking john in the eye. John looked in Punk's green eyes and nodded as he hesitantly said to Punk, "All Right fine" Cena said crossing his arms "tell me why you broke my heart"


	35. Chapter 35: The Showers

The last thing Punk heard before his heart stopped was John saying "I forgive you." Punk just stood, entranced "What?" Punk asked. John uncrossed his arms and grabbed punk's hands and said "I forgive you" Punk jumped and hugged John as tight as he could. Punk had explained how Jeff was drunk and that he was stunned but he pushed Jeff back. Punk hopped off John. "I, got to tell Ryder" Cena said. Punk nodded his head excitedly as he started doing summersaults and cartwheels while screaming "yes!" He did it all the way past Orton, Dolph and Mike, back at the Gorilla. They all laughed and smiled as they knew what it meant.

Milek ran to Dolph and hugged his sweaty body tightly. "Good match, babe!" Milek said pushing away from Nick. Nick grabbed Milek and kissed the younger and smaller man deeply. Orton and Mike looked at each other, smiled and started kissing. Kofi just looked at everyone like they were crazy and left.

Cena walked through the medic's room feeling very nervous once he saw Ryder. Ryder was worried when he saw the smile pathetically hidden by John. "You're back with him aren't you?" Ryder asked moving his now-bandaged leg from the platform he had been sitting on. "yea" John said nervously. Ryder nodded "I was afraid of that, but as long as you're happy. See you around" Ryder said hopping off the platform and limping past John. John put Ryder's arm around him and walked with him. "You cant get rid of me that easily" John said kissing Ryder on the cheek.

Ryder and John walked to Orton and Mike. "Hey, where's Milek?" Cena asked. "he and Dolph went to shower." Mike answered, not taking his eyes off Ryder. "you ok, Zack?" Orton asked crossing his arms. "yea, though your boyfriend did lay the smackdown on my leg" Ryder said smiling with John. "Tonight's movie night, wanna come?" Mike asked Ryder, to everyone's surprise. "I don't think that's a good idea" Ryder said. "Its fine" John said smiling at Ryder. "Ok, thanks" Ryder said smiling then wincing at the sudden pain in his leg. John moved Ryder towards the locker rooms. "You should get showered and get changed" Cena said. "Tell Punk I'm helping Ryder shower and get changed" Cena said smiling. Orton winked and said "will do!" "Tell him to come help if he wants" Cena said continuing to walk Ryder.

Mike and Randy laughed at the two walking away. "Lets go find Punk" Orton said as he wrapped his arm around Mike.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Milek had stood in the shower with Dolph, kissing his body as he turned the water on. Dolph and Milek were as close to each other as they could get. Dolph turned the water hotter and the room got steamy real fast. Milek and Dolph continued to kiss when the locker room door opened, neither men paid attention to it. Milek was pulled from his kiss with Dolph as he was kissed and held by Maddox. Milek pushed him away and Dolph pushed him as well. "what the fuck?" Milek asked wiping his lip. "sorry, couldn't resist" Maddox said moving towards Milek and kissing him again. Dolph pushed Maddox away, Maddox's naked body making contact with the wooden boarder of the shower. Brad winced at Dolph pushing him. "Back off!" Dolph said stepping in front of Milek.

"Make me" Maddox said biting his lips and closing his eyes. Milek tried to stop Dolph but he went after Maddox, pushing his back to the boarder and chocking him with his elbow. "You'll pay for that!" Dolph said as his eyes filled with so much anger. Milek was turned on by Dolph defending him like that; his cock was throbbing slightly at what was in front of him. Maddox held Dolph's hand, trying to push it away which he did, but was still being choked. Dolph's cock was making contact with Maddox's, which was twitching slightly. Dolph was panting as he let Maddox go slightly. Maddox was a little disappointed; he was turned on by Dolph choking him. "You're gonna regret coming in this locker room!" Dolph said as he then moved and kissed Maddox, keeping his back pinned to the shower's boarder. Milek was surprised but more turned on.

Milek walked up to Dolph and slightly pushed him from Maddox "Dolph, I know what you're thinking, no way!" Milek said. Maddox pulled Milek by his arm and he kissed him, Milek was then grinding Maddox to the wall. Dolph then stood behind Milek, kissing his neck, slowly.


	36. Chapter 36: The Showers part 2

Cena helped Ryder into the locker room. It was empty, filled with the usual PPV or superstar's wallpapers. Ryder was limping as John helped him onto the bench in the middle of the room. "Thanks" Ryder said in a low register. He was really grateful for John being there for him. John really liked how he could be there when Ryder needed him. John had to find a way to thank Ryder for everything he did. Ryder noticed how John had been rubbing on his arm and waist when he was walking with him.

"Let's get you into the shower" Cena said seductively. A grin crept on Ryder's face as he mumbled "tease." Cena smiled at Ryder's mumbling. Punk quickly walked through the locker room door and said "what's up John?" He was looking forward between Cena and Ryder.

John walked up to Punk and said "Can you help me wash Zack?" Punk didn't say anything; he just stood there with a neutral facial expression and his slightly-open mouth. John pouted his lips "too bad" John said smirking and walking towards Ryder.

John removed Ryder's boots slowly. He rubbed Ryder's muscular leg from top to bottom before taking off each boot. Punk just remained where he was and watched John strip Ryder. John moved up to Ryder's arms. John softly stoked them and bit his lips. Punk was getting a little turned on, so was Ryder, who just sat enjoying john's hands on him. Ryder couldnt help but moan when Cena's hands where on him.

Punk gulped, getting more and more turned on when Cena removed Ryder's elbow pads and wrist tape. All that was left were Ryder's knee pads and Trunks. Cena moved to Ryder's front and knelt down, closer than needed. John squeezed Ryder's leg starting from his thigh to his calves. There was a bulge growing in Ryder's tight trunks. John enjoyed watching that. Ryder was panting a bit when Cena had got down so near to his cock.

But punk just stood, enjoying John's action. Cena glanced over at Punk to see the bulge in his red tights attire. Cena removed Ryder's knee pads. He bit his lip as his hands roamed on Ryder's crotch. Cena slipped his fingers in Ryder's trunks. Ryder was turned on, he was breathing through his mouth and gripping onto the edge of the bench tightly. John smirked at Ryder's reactions to his touch.

John, slowly pulled down Ryder's trunks, making his hard cock come bursting out. Punk sucked on his lip ring and slightly bit it. John then stood up straight any took his shirt off. Punk's eyes opened wide when John took off his jorts. Cena and Ryder were completely naked. Cena moved towards punk. Ryder enjoyed John's back view. He slowly jerked his cock when John was walking away. Ryder just couldn't take his eyes off of the perfect and firm ass.

Cena took off punk's pads and boots, and then slowly pulled down his tight trunks. Punk had been really hard from watching John stripping Ryder. "Ha! I'm bigger!" Ryder blurted out with his cock twitching from seeing Punk naked. Punk took his eyes off of John and shot Ryder an angry look. "No, i think PunPun is bigger" john said looking back at Ryder. Cena smiled a little but then kissed Punk, sticking his tongue in as much as he could. Then he walked to Ryder and kissed him, to punk's dismay of course. Cena moved and sat beside Ryder. He moaned as Ryder stuck his tongue in his mouth. Ryder really enjoyed tasting the man he had always been longing for. "Revenge is sweet" Cena said panting slightly at the kiss with Ryder, whose eyes slowly opened. Punk smiled slightly when John said that.

It would seem that even though John felt like he had his heart broke, he was still more than capable of dishing out some sexual punishment for The Straight Edge Superstar. As well as to thank Ryder for all he did and his understanding. But he knew he was enjoying doing both. Ryder moved up to Punk, his cock touching the tip of Punk's. Punk's mouth was slightly opened when he felt Ryder's hard cock touching his. Ryder smirked when he felt Punk's cock twitch a little. Ryder looked in Punk's eyes and saw that he wanted him to kiss him and touch him.

Ryder moved close to Punk, their lips brushing together. Punk was starting to pant a little, which made a grin appear from Ryder's face. Ryder moved his lips to Punk's and licked the bottom of Punk's lip. Punk opened his mouth and Ryder immediately took advantage and stuck his tongue in Punk's mouth. Ryder moaned when Punk started licking Ryder's tongue in swirls.

John sat on the bench and saw that his cock was twitching from Ryder kissing Punk. John slowly stoked his hard cock as Ryder and Punk moaned. A somewhat evil grin came across John's face as he rose up from the bench. Cena walked towards Ryder and kissed his nick, with his cock rubbing against Ryder's ass. Ryder slightly threw his head back from John kissing him so sweetly.


	37. Chapter 37: The Showers part 3

Cena helped Ryder into the showers and started on the hot water. Cena walked very slowly outside to see Punk standing there, pouting. "You coming Pun?" Cena asked smiling. He walked back to Ryder and stood with him under the warm shower.. Punk walked in as they were kissing and groping. Cena grabbed and lightly spanked Ryder's ass. In the kiss, Cena gestured for punk to join them, which he did. Punk walked behind Ryder and kissed him on the neck.

Punk thought Ryder was really cute, but was afraid he'd ruin things for him and Cena. Ryder moaned when punk started sucking on a pleasure spot on his neck, it sent shivers through his entire body. Cena extended his hand out to grab punk's ass and slap it. Punk started stroking Ryder's hair while kissing his neck. Ryder moaned out when punk grabbed his hair and pulled at it roughly. Cena was turned on by Ryder's moan. He kissed Ryder's neck as punk did the same, he and Cena met lips. Ryder was stroking both Cena and Punk while kissing Cena's neck.

Cena went on his knees and took Ryder's cock in his mouth fast. Ryder moaned at the sudden feeling of Cena's mouth on his cock. Punk moved beside Ryder and he kissed him. Cena took both Punk and Ryder's cocks in his mouth. "Fuck Cena!" Ryder said stroking Cena's short hair.

Punk knelt down behind Ryder and started licking his ass crack. He knew that the warm water that was hitting their bodies was enough so punk didn't need to prep Ryder, but he was in it for the pleasure. Punk inserted 2 fingers inside Ryder as he moaned. Ryder felt his body tingle from Cena's mouth to punk's fingers. "Fuck, punk!" Ryder started to move up and down, trying to get as much pleasure from both men as possible.

Punk stood and wrapped his arms around Ryder's waist. Inch by inch, punk inserted his cock inside Ryder's lucky ass. Ryder moaned out at punk. Cena enjoyed watching punk fuck Ryder at his slow pace. Cena continued bobbing at Ryder's cock, enjoying every second of it. Punk quickened his pace, looking down to see his cock appear and disappear inside Ryder. Cena stood and made out with Ryder.

"I think he wants to get inside you JohnJohn" punk smirked. Ryder raised his eyebrows and smiled. "I don't get fucked" Cena said with an egotistical expression. "That's Cena" punk said continuing to fuck Ryder.

"But, I think I'll make an exception" Cena said smiling and turning. Ryder was moaning from punk fucking him. "What?" Punk asked shocked. "That's for kissing Jeff for a second time!" Cena said smirking. Ryder rubbed his cock's head in Cena's crack, making him writhe a bit. Ryder then slowly went inside Cena. Punk stopped as Ryder fucked Cena.

Ryder moving forward and back was so pleasing. On one hand, he's enjoying Cena's tight ass around his cock. On the other, he enjoys Punk's cock fucking him. Punk could see Ryder was close. "Cena, punk, I'm coming!" Ryder said closing his eyes.

Punk pulled Ryder off Cena and saw the look Ryder had, knowing he was close. "First, not in my man's ass! Second, if I have to suffer, so do you!" Punk said kissing Ryder. Cena laughed and walked behind Ryder. Punk moved over to face Ryder. Cena quickly entered through the ring of muscle in Ryder's ass. Ryder moaned at Cena inside him, filling him so deeply.

There, Ryder was so turned on. He grabbed punk and kissed him roughly, their two tongues colliding. Punk turned around and kissed Ryder. Ryder shook his pre-cum covered cock and stuck it into Punk and fucked him as fast as he could.

Ryder moaned and moaned as he came. Luckily, Punk got the feeling Ryder was close and move his ass away. Cena's throbbing cock went in Ryder's ass one more time before he moaned Ryder's name as he came. Cena walked to punk and sucked him off. Punk moaned as Cena's warm mouth was around his cock and Ryder was sucking on his neck. Punk came inside Cena's mouth; Cena swallowed it all, enjoying the sweet taste. Cena and punk cleaned off Ryder and got him changed. The men walked out of the locker room and header to get something to eat from the cafeteria.

* * *

"I hope you enjoyed that!" Nick said as he pulled out of Maddox's firm round ass and getting up. Maddox was on top of Milek who had his short blonde hair and chest covered in cum. "I did" Maddox said kissing Nick.

Nick held Maddox close to his body in the kiss and then pushed him away and out of the showers. "Good, because that's the last time you'll ever touch my Mile!" Nick said walking away.

Maddox was pleased, but was still turned on from what had happened. Even though Maddox was a locker room slut, he actually wanted a real relationship with Milek. Even if it meant no sex, Brad was in love.


	38. Chapter 38: The Movie Store

Milek and John were driving over to a local store to pick up a good movie for movie night. Milek decided that this movie night should be different, and special.

"What movie do you think we should watch?" Cena asked as he parked near the entrance of the movie store. "Somebody on twitter suggested a movie, I'll tell you what it is if I see it" Milek responded getting his coat and getting out of the car. They walked through the entrance and walked through the first section. Milek's eyes wondered around the entire store.

"So what did you do when Punk explained what happened?" Milek asked smirking but scanning through the 'A' movies. "Uuh, well..." Cena said rubbing his chin, that was when Milek turned towards him, smirking. "He helped me wash Ryder" Cena said blushing and picking up a movie and reading the back. Milek smiled as he said "Nick and I washed Maddox." Cena's head shot up, his eyes opened wide and he almost dropped the movie. "What?" Cena said walking in front of Milek. "You had a threesome with Ryder!" Milek said smiling at John. "So? Ryder's hot!" Cena said smiling.

"This will end badly." Milek mumbled, turning back to the movies. He and John continued to move forward in the aisle. "Tell me, what did Punk do when I left?" Cena asked. Milek turned from the movies to John and said "Well, he just slept in bed hugging your pillow" Cena smiled a little and said "Really? That's so sweet." Milek nodded and smirked a little. "Since I've known you for six years, I'm gonna guess that you did the same. Except you used Ryder rather than your pillow?" Milek guessed as Cena blushed and continued walking.

They walked past the 'E' movies. "I was needy" Cena said smiling as he saw Punk's face on the 2013 Extreme Rules cover. Milek smiled when John picked up the DVD and bit his lip. "Well, you still are" Milek said putting the DVD back. "You're a romantic, oh and the girls 20 feet to your right are fans" Milek said looking at John the entire time. Cena turned and casually pretended to be looking past the movies. Cena gave Milek a confused look as he said "how did you notice that?" Milek smirked as he picked up an interesting movie and said "you have to pay attention to your surroundings" Cena still had a confused look. "By the way, we should do something nice" Milek said putting the movie back. He walked towards them and they blushed to be in the star's presence. "hi, how would you like a picture and autograph?" Milek said smiling at the two girls.

"Oh my god, yes!" One of them said smiling. Milek put his hand out as the first girl shook it "Hi, I'm Emily" she said. "Hi Emily, nice to meet you." Milek shook the other girl's hand and said "Hi, Lily" she said. Excuse John, he's a little shy. "John, honey. Come on over!" Milek said laughing. John shook the girl's hands and said to Milek "Don't call me honey!" Milek smirked and said "Ok, sweetie" Cena smiled. They took pictures with the girls and signed autographs. They continued walking and continued onto the 'L' section.

"Here it is!" Milek shouted to John as he picked up his movie "we have to get this!" Milek said. Cena took the movie from Milek "what's it about?" Cena asked reading the back. "Have faith! I hear it's one of the best thrillers in america." Milek said smiling. "Yea, they all are" Cena said smirking. Milek nodded his head in agreement

* * *

Punk and Mike had been sitting in the huge living room of the apartment. They had the hotel move the furniture around for all the guests, which included Ryder's friends. "Hey, how big is Randy?" Punk asked smirking, laying on the couch. "uuh, I'll tell if you go first." Mike said smirking and moving to sit at Punk's feet at the couch. "Punk got up and moved his legs to his chest. "Well, I'd say John is about 6 foot 1" Punk smirked. Mike laughed at Punk. "Come on Punk, really" Mike said smiling. "Well, i'd say about, 9 inches?" Punk said blushing.

Mike's eyes went open wide and laughed at Punk. "Aaw, that's so cute!" Mike said. Punk laughed as he said "answer my question." Mike hesitated and answered, "10!" Punk burst out laughing. "I'll see for myself" Punk said making mike hit his foot. Punk yelled out and helf his foot. "But really, how is he in bed? I imagine, well… That you wouldn't be able to walk." Punk said moving his feet down to sit closer to Mike. "Been there, done that!" Mike said blushing.

"Wanna share sex stories?" Mike said smiling and raising his eyebrows. Punk nodded excitedly. So they took their time sharing their stories, but Mike stopped when Randy came through the door. "Hi Ran!" Punk said sweetly as Orton closed the door, holding a plastic bag in his hand. "Hi PunPun!" Orton said mocking Punk. "What're you talking about?" Orton said placing the bag on the table.

Orton grabbed the bag which was filled with the candy snacks for movie night. "We're judging you on your performance in bed!" Punk said smiling. Orton smiled to sit next to Mike and kiss him. "I'd give you a 7/10"Punk said laughing with Mike. Orton got up, walked to Punk and picked him up by his ankles.


	39. Chapter 39: The Young and Clueless

"Hey guys" Cena said as he and Milek walked in the apartment to see Orton dangling Punk upside down. "John, help!" Punk said laughing. Cena and Mikek rushed in to help Punk. Mike tripped Cena, causing him to stumble. "No one trips my John!" Milek said as he tackled Mike on the couch. Orton returned Punk ringside up and ran as Cena chased him through the big apartment. "You're gonna pay for laying a hand on my Punk" Cena said chasing Orton down the hallway and into his room. "Get out of my room john" Orton said smiling and jumping over the bed. Cena hopped on the bed and tackled Orton on the floor.

Orton laughed as Cena picked him up in a Samoan drop lift and spun him around and around. Milek ran in and smiled when he saw Cena deliver the A.A. to Orton on the bed. Cena pinned him and Milek hopped on the bed and counted "1! 2! 3! Ding ding ding!" Mike and Punk laughed as they saw Milek raise Cena's hand in victory. "Lay a hand on my man again and I'll cut you!" Cena said hopping off the bed and running to hug Punk. Punk stuck his tongue out at Mike who smiled and walked to Orton on the bed.

"Hello! Crazy people!" Nick said coming in. Everyone laughed as they walked to the living room to see Nick and Ryder, holding Ice cream and popcorn. "Did we miss something?" Nick said turning to Ryder and smiling. "Yea, my boyfriend just kicked the crap out of Mike's" Punk said as he kissed John passionately. Ryder was a little jealous, however he smiled it off. Milek noticed that Ryder felt uncomfortable so he changed the subject.

"So! What kind of Ice cream did you guys get?" Milek asked as he walked up to Ryder and Nick. Ryder opened the bag. "Chocolate, Vanilla and Red Velvet." Nick answered; Mike walked up to them and asked "What's red Velvet?" Ryder smiled as he said "you've never had red velvet?" Mike nodded his head 'no' "well, then you're in for a treat" Ryder said smiling.

* * *

It was now 8:00 pm; it was time for movie night. "So what's this movie called again?" Kofi asked as he grabbed a bowl of popcorn and snuggled with his boyfriend, Cesaro. "Law Abiding Citizen" Milek said as he popped in the DVD in the player.

Everyone was in the living Room. Punk and Mike had rearranged the furniture so that there were 5 couched and 2 love seats. The lights were out and the only source of light was the TV. Milek grabbed the remote and smuggled with Nick on the Love seat. Everyone was snuggling except Ryder. "Lonely, I am so lonely. I have nobody..." Ryder sang jokingly as he rested on the couch. "Oh I wouldn't worry about that, I invited 1 more guest to Movie Night" Nick said smirking. Milek got up from Nick's chest as he said "Who?" as his face turned Red.

A knock at the door, Milek got up. "Nick, I will kill you if that's who it better not be!" Milek said walking to the door and giving Nick a mad look. Milek opened the door and rolled his eyes as he saw the sexy-looking Brad Maddox standing there. He was wearing striped blue and black shorts and a tight muscle shirt. "Hi Milek" Maddox said smiling and kissing Milek on the cheek. Nick was upset, but he was enjoying the look on Milek's face more. "Hey, Movie night people!" Maddox said as he walked to sit next to Ryder. "Press start" Mike said as he was just watching the DVD menu.

Nick opened up his arms as to allow Milek to snuggle with him. Milek instead turned to Ryder and Maddox. "Ryder, why don't you sit with Nick" Milek said pulling Ryder up and pushing him towards Nick. Maddox already was lying down and waiting for Milek. Milek smirked as he sat on the sofa and pulled a blanket over himself and Maddox. Nick looked really mad, he moved over so that Ryder could sit. Milek pressed start on the remote and the movie started playing.

As the movie started, Milek turned to Maddox and said "keep it in your pants" Maddox smiled as he said "no promises." Milek was blushing as he turned over and Maddox wrapped his hands around him. "It may be dark but I can tell when you're blushing, cutie" Maddox whispered in Milek's ear. Milek felt his body shiver as Maddox kissed his ear. Dolph wasn't even watching the intro of the movie. He kept turning back between the movie and Milek with Maddox. Cena noticed that as he wrapped his arms around Punk tighter as he said "This will definetly... end badly" Punk smiled and turned to John. Punk had a small, sexy pout, it was so cute. John smiled and kissed punk passionately. Ryder wasn't watching the movie; instead he was glancing at Cena and Punk.

John didn't pay attention to the movie, he just wrapped his arms around his PunPun and enjoyed it. John had at first been unsure about whether or not he truly loved Punk as well as if Punk loved him back. But how John really enjoyed even being around Punk, enjoyed his kissed, his scent and his touch, it made him certain of it. Punk rubbed John's hands that were wrapped around him. Punk smiled and felt really loved. John opened his eyes and moved his head beside Punk's. "I love you, so much" John whispered in Punk's ears. Punk smiled and turned back, 'I love you too JohnJohn" Punk replied, then sealed it with a kiss.

* * *

It was the middle of the movie; it came to a disturbing scene to Milek as he turned away. Maddox smirked as he whispered "what's wrong?" Milek turned his body to face Maddox as he hid his face in Maddox's chest "This scene is scary! I'm gonna have nightmares" Milek whispered back. Maddox smiled as he wrapped his arms around Milek tighter as he said "don't worry, Brad's here." Nick was furious; he knew Milek was playing with him, so he had an idea to do the same.

Nick turned to Ryder and said "wanna make john and mile jealous?" Ryder looked away from Punk in John's arms to Nick. "What do you have in mind?" Instead of answering, Nick opened his arms. Ryder knew that neither john nor Punk would care, but he needed physical contact with someone so he took the cue and snuggled with Nick. Milek turned around from Maddox to see the movie when he saw Ryder in Nick's arms. Milek wasn't the jealous type; he was the teaser and not the teased. "Aaaw" Milek said as he saw Nick and Ryder together. Although on the inside, Milek was really getting a bit jealous.

"Do you see what these people are doing?" Punk said smiling as he rubbed John's large arms that were wrapped around his waist. "Yep, this is like watching the young and the clueless" Cena said smiling. Punk felt so good to be with John again. He missed the intimacy, even though it was just a day. Punk just felt so safe and loved whenever John held him.


	40. Chapter 40: The News The End

**A/N: Final chapter. A little glad i could end the story. Thx 4 reading**

The movie ended, everybody yawned. Milek got up from Brad's sleeping body and manoeuvred around the drinks and food wrappers on the floor. Milek turned the DVD player off and turned on the light. "I have some news" Milek said standing in front of the TV. Cena and Punk sat up straight on the couch. Nick kept his arms around Ryder. They were both actually enjoying it. Cesaro and Kofi had fallen asleep, Orton and Mike waked them up as the stood up and stretched. "I have some big news actually" Milek said, his happy smile turning nervous. "What is it?" Kofi asked groggily. Milek took a deep breath. "I am going to be starring in a TV show" Milek said.

Nick removed his arms from Ryder and stood as he said "What?" Milek closed his eyes before he continued. "That means that I won't get to see you guys much, except for when I come back on a break" Milek said as he opened his eyes, his eyes threatening to tear up. "But what about us?" Nick asked with his heart beating faster and faster. "I'm sorry, I can't take you away from the WWE, so we" Milek stopped. "I can't say it" Milek said as he then started to cry. "Milek, what? Why? When are you leaving?" Cena said, stunned. "Tomorrow" Milek said crying harder and hugging Nick. Everyone was stumped; they all felt like they were losing a brother. Milek was always there to help everyone in that room at some point.

"No, Milek no. Please don't leave" Mike said starting to cry. Milek moved from Nick and moved to hug Mike and Orton.

* * *

Cesaro, Ryder and Kofi left. Milek was in Nick's arms on the love seat. Cena and Punk were sitting on the table, trying to talk Milek out of it. Orton and Mike had been sitting across from Milek, Cena, Nick and Punk, hoping that this wasn't really happening. "Nick, you haven't said anything" Punk said, threatening to cry. "Please don't go" Nick said holding Milek tighter. "I'm sorry" Milek said "it's always been my dream to be on TV." Nick started to cry as Milek held him tighter. "But you already are on TV." DOlph said, making Milek smile a bit. Cena held onto Punk as he started to cry.

* * *

"hi babe, sorry I fell asleep on you" Maddox said rubbing his eyes. Milek had been just sitting, drinking tea. "Wouldn't be the first time" Milek joked as he took a sip of his tea. "So, what did I miss yesterday?" Maddox asked pouring himself tea.**_ *SPOILER ALERT: DO NOT READ THE NEXT PARAGRAPH IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN WATCHING LAW ABIDING CITIZEN._**

"Well, Jamie Foxx gave Gerald Butler a choice to either explode the bomb or not, he did and turns out that the Jamie had hid the bomb under his bed" Milek said.

Milek wasn't really thinking about the movie. "Wow, I feel like I slept through the whole movie, is that it?" Maddox asked. "No actually. i'm leaving in 4 hours to go to L.A. to shoot a TV show" Milek answered starting to cry again. "What?" Maddox said wrapping his arms around Milek.

Cena walked to the kitchen to see Maddox holding Milek. "Milek, are you ok?" Cena asked walking to Milek. "I'm really going to miss you, John" Milek said continuing to cry.

* * *

Milek, Nick, Cena, Ryder, Punk, Orton and Mike were all at the airport. They watched Milek`s flight depart. Punk and John cried as Mile`s flight left. "I'm gonna miss that little guy" Orton said holding Mike tightly. "You better not leave me" Orton said hugging Mike tighter. Ryder held Nick as he started to cry. It was sad to see the guy that had always been like a brother or lover to everyone there leave.

* * *

Everyone was quiet on the way back to the apartment. No one could sleep; they all just stayed up, worrying. "I hope he`ll be all right" Punk said rubbing Cena's chest softly. "Me too" Cena said holding Punk. The phone rang. "Who could that be?" Punk asked, reaching for his phone. Punk picked up the phone and said "Hello?" He heard a slight pause. "I miss your voice Pun!" Milek said. "Milek?" Punk said getting out of bed. Punk was wearing his black boxers with rose patters. "it's Milek?" Cena asked getting up. Punk nodded. "You guys miss me already?" Milek asked. "Yea! hold on. Let me wake up everyone" Punk said as he handed John the phone and ran to the hallway and shouted.

"Mile, how are you?" Cena asked smiling. "I'm fine, I just got my script. I changed it around and the director loved it!" Milek answered. Punk walked in with Orton and Mike, Dolph was closely behind. Dolph grabbed the Phone from John "Mile! Baby I miss you so much" Nick said smiling. "I miss you too, babe"

Everyone talked to Milek for about the total of an hour. Milek and Dolph had phone sex while everyone else fell asleep much better, knowing that Milek is ok.

* * *

John smiled as he held Punk in bed. "I'm really glad for Milek. But i dont know what i would want to do if you left me" John said stroking Punk's short hair. "I would never" Punk said. John looked in Punk's green eyes and saw a spark. He fely his heart beating faster that moment. It was just like when he and Punk had kissed a while ago. John smiled and kissed Punk. Punk never felt so happy to hold John in his arms. "I love you so much" John said smiling. "Thank you" Punk said smiling. He turned around and pulled the blankets over his head, after turning off the lamp. "Oh come on!" John said smiling. John cuddled with Punk, kissing his neck. "John, please. I'm really tired" Punk said smiling. John slipped his hand under Punk's PJs and pinched his nipples. Punk giggled and turned around. "I love you, John" Punk said. John smiled and kissed Punk. Those two had done what was to be expected and went to bed, in each other's arms.

_**THE END**_

* * *

**A/N: THANKS FOR READING AND THANKS FOR THE POSITIVE COMMENTS. I HATE TO FINISH OFF A STORY, SO I KEEP GOING. UP NEXT, I CONTINUE THE STORY. THIS TIME FEATURING, JOHN, PUNK, ORTON, ADAM, JAY, RYDER... MAYBE THE SHIELD.**

**BUT WITH THIS STORY DONE, I'LL FOCUS ON MY OTHER STORY... THE ONCE MOST PEOPLE SEEM TO LIKE, "JOHN'S REGRET"**


End file.
